Whispers of the ancient ones
by DragonClanMaster
Summary: Ryoko is a child prodigy. Graduated with ad. high school classes at the age of 11 and today she just received her Dr. degree from an advance university of arts and martial arts only being the age of 19. What happens when she is "accidently" pushed from the roof of the university? Will she survive the 4-story high fall, or be lost to the darkness of death forever? T (vocab/violence)
1. Chapter 1

Anime: one peace

Ryoko is a child prodigy. Graduated with advance high school classes at the age of 11 and today she just received her Doctors degree from an advance university of arts and martial arts only being the age of 19. What happens when she is "accidently" pushed from the roof of the university? Will she survive the 4-story high fall, or be lost to the cold darkness of death forever?

(AN/ I don't own one piece)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The accident**

19-year-old Ginhitomi yukiryoko has knee length (when held with a long ribbon in a high ponytail) silver-blue hair, pale rose skin, big crystal snow-blue eyes, small nose, thin blood-red lips, and slight curves with small chest. She is about 5'5'' tall. She usually wore a long long-sleeved black shirt, long baggy-end silver pants with a loosely double wrapped belt over them, tight knee length black boots, and a hooded long silver coat with two of five buttons closed. She carries her twin katanas in a bag on her back. When she was still in high school at age 9-11, she was feared and respected. She was always quiet and was rare to hear her speak, though it did continuo through college. She was born in the cold mountains during early winter. She had a strange "gift" when she was born, which she never told anyone. Not even her parents who did when she was four. Ryoko is quite skilled in hand-to-hand martial arts, deadly with swords (especially twin katanas), and knows how to use every-and-all type of firearms with deadly accuracy (best with long to mid-range snipers).

Devil fruit: A mythical zone type. Name is unknown. It transformed her body so that it can breathe under water and withstand the extreme pressure of deep in the water or high in the atmosphere. It also allows her to transport someone or something with/without herself to a place where she has been and left her crest carved permanently on an object.

Other abilities: she was born with the wings, strength, stamina, and other abilities of the strongest Dragons to have ever exist, the snow dragons.


	2. Accident

**AN: I forgot to tell you that she ate the "DF" in her world before going to one piece.**

**AN/ I don't own one piece. if I did I would not have a brother right now**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The accident**

It was a cloudy afternoon. Earlier today, I graduated college. I got my doctors degrees in arts and another in martial arts on the same day. I should have been glad, right? But I wasn't. In fact, I was far from glad. I was pissed, annoyed, and murderous even when my face is emotionless. You wonder why I feel like that? Well I'll tell you.

That morning, someone left me a note without a sender's name asking me to meet them at the roof after the ceremony, so I did. That was a bad idea. When I got there after gathering my stuff, no one was to be seen. So I waited by the side looking down at the others who graduated.

That's when I heard someone come out to the roof. When I turned around I saw three women come out. The first to come out was Liany Grinsick. Her skin was as dark as her brown eyes making her bleached hair stand out. She wore a spaghetti strap blouse that covered all the way to her hips and half thigh shorts with sandals. The second one was the leader of the three, Labi Giliflute. She was a bit tanned with dark green eyes. Her blond hair curled at the ends. She wore a strapless shirt that reached a little above her belly button, a short, but I mean _very_ short, skirt making her look like a whore (which she most likely is), and a pair of high heel. The last one was, for lack of better words, a FAT ass. Luciloty Groufat wore a strapless shirt and tight jeans. Making her fatness stand out more than necessary, and let me tell ya, it was not a pretty sight.

I knew who they were 'cause they were in my class. I'm glad to say that they did not graduate with the me and the others. They sucked big time at art. I don't even know how they got this far with their skills of five-year-olds. Wait no, I didn't mean to insult the little kids. Well, I just stood there waiting for what they were going to say.

Labi was first and only to speak, "You should not have graduated." All I did was stand there without saying anything. "You cheated off of us to get better scores." Here we go again with the bitch speech. She does the same thing to other girls lowering their self-esteem. "When I'm through with you, you'd wish you never cheated off me." The cloud above us started to swirl and rumble with thunder. Labi wanted seemed anxios and nerveous. She had taken out a pocket knife and pointed it at me. She had said something that I didn't even bother to hear. Then a very loud one broke out right above us. The L. triplets (their college nickname) shrieked in fear while I just stood there unaffected. Labi glared at me and was about to run at me with the knife.

That's when it hit.

A large thunder bolt hit right in between us causing massive explotion sending all 4 of us flying back a couple of feet. They landed unconscious a couple of feet from the edge. The thing is that I was next to the edge of the roof. Imagine how far I was thrown compared to the others. Yea, you guessed correctly. I was thrown off the roof of a 4-story high building. That's high enough to kill anyone.

Now, I'm sure you're all wondering how it's possible for me to tell you this if I already fell to my doom. It's simple really. I never came into contact with the gates to hell (meaning the ground), but I did briefly meet death. She told me it was not my time yet. Then lots of light blue feathers, that had what felt like scales connected to each one of them, blocked my vision. My body went numb, eyes got heavy. I tried to keep them open, but something inside of me told me to relax and let myself go with flow. So I did, and that's where I am right now, in my subconscious thinking things through. Though I couldn't help but wonder, what am I suppose to do till I finally wakeup…

* * *

**Me/ I suck at cliff hangers. Oh well, nobody's perfect… arerere, I did not mean to involve Montana in this.**

**Ryoko/ you just had to do that.**

**Me/ Sorry about that.**

**Ryoko/ good or bad, but still review please**

**Me/ I prefer good ones.**

**Ryoko/ don't be picky.**

**Me/ fine. See ya all next time.**


	3. Awakening

AN/ I don't own one piece. Or I would have wings.

Also, "_italics_" are for thoughts as well as one(') stick and** bolds** are for beasts. The two(") sticks for speech.

Last time:

I tried to keep them open, but something inside of me told me to relax and let myself go with flow. So I did, and that's where I am right now, in my subconscious thinking things through. Though I couldn't help but wonder, what am I suppose to do till I finally wakeup…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

_Drip. Drip. Drip. I could hear the sound of water falling around me. There was also the sound of loud breathing near to my right._

_"**Wake up little one,**" a growling voice commanded. It was smoother and kinder then a growl should sound like. I opened my eyes. Looking around I could tell I was in some kind of ice cavern, yet it felt warm rather than cold. "**It seems that you're doing well,**" as I got up, I saw that there was something large sitting next to me. "**Can you focus your eyes well,**" it had a large scaly body about as big as a normal sized car, a long tail that could curl around its body, its paws had large razor-sharp talons delicately lined up, its head was the was delicate looking with a longish snout with sharp teeth, long horns on both sides above the ears. Its eyes seemed to be_ _crystal snow-blue eyes like mine. Its wings were neatly folded, covering its back. Overall, its scales went from light blue to a deep night blue shade. The name off this beast was one I knew well, yet could not seem to grasp it. Then it spoke again, "**Your eyes seem to focus better now,**" her voice (I knew it was a her by the tone) was still smooth and kind. "**I am a Yuki Dragon, and my name is Demiyah. I have been waiting for the day you were able to hear my voice little one.**"_

_'A Dragon? I thought they were only a legend from a long time ago.' I was surprised and intrigued. You can almost say excited, but not afraid like a normal person should be. "Where am I? and what am I doing here"_

_"**Little one, we are deep within your subconscious, and those legends were made from the reality.**" _

_My subconscious? Wonder why it such a place like this, "You seem very kind and are not attacking me right away like it says in the legends," I said, wanting to know more of this magnificent creature, for I felt she was very familiar to me._

_"**Humans feared us because we were different. It is also human nature to fear and hate that which they do not understand, so we were not treated kindly by them. Different Dragon clans became angry and hurt humans, but there were those that understood**** why human did those things. Very few, I should say,**" her voice was pained at that last sentence, yet her happiness returned, "**but there was one human couple that seemed to understand**** us. They were kind to Dragon and the Dragons were to them, too. Those Dragons were so fond to the human couple that they took them back to their clan.**"_

_"What happened to them?" I ask curiosity plain as day in my voice._

_"**The clan leader was very happy with them, so he gave the human couple a choice.**"_

_"What was the choice?"_

_"**That if they wished, they could become one with the dragons,**" I was shocked, but continued to listen in silence, "**The humans were confused. They asked themselves if it was even possible, but they trusted the dragons and so they accepted.**"_

_"How did they become one with the dragons?" _

_"**By drinking the leader's pure blood.**"_

_'What?' I could not believe it. "To drink the blood of a Dragon is unheard of. A Dragon's blood should be like poison to humans." 'I wonder if they survived.'_

_"**That's not entirely true. A dragon's blood is just too strong for those with weak souls, so they die. Yet those who have strong souls, which were very rare, could with stand the transformation and live as a Dragon in human form. The human couple did indeed survive. They also had a child who inherited the gift from the dragons.**"_

_"I know it's a bit out of topic, but what does this has to do with why I'm here?"_

_"**Have you not yet realized? You are the direct descendent of that couple.**"_

_I was shocked at her answer, but realization hit me (VERY hard). It all made since now that I think about it. It explained my strange 'gift', and why I could get along well with reptiles, but there was something that still bothered me, "What are you doing here then, Demiyah?"_

_I was caught of guard by what she answered, "**I am your Dragon blood, in other words I am you, Ginhitomi Yukiryoko**" I was speechless. I wanted to ask more but "**You will be waking up soon. We shall speak again in due time. Farewell, and don't forget to listen to your instincts.**" _

_That's when the ice cavern faded into darkness. The next thing I knew was wakening to the sound of waves, bobbles popping, and screams …_

* * *

Me/ (being in your subconscious talking to a beast) I got that from naruto, and no I do not own naruto ether.

Ryoko/ which is sad.

Me/ I know, but enough with that. Sorry it starting out slow, but work with me people. It's my first fanfic.

Ryoko/ the next chapter will be a bit faster… hopefully.

Me/ well please review… … … almost forgot, please do tell me whom you think Ryoko should be paired up with.

Ryoko/ Oi, oi, oi. Don't go asking them without me knowing.

Me/ *ignores* well here are the options: Law, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Kid, Ace, or Hawkeye. Also, just saying, don't get mad at me if your choice wasn't picked.

Ryoko/ *vain pops* I don't like to be ignored *cracks knuckles*

Me/ see you all next time … if I live. *runs away*


	4. Unspoken

Me/ well I'm back. That means I survived Ryoko-chan's attack. Here is the next chapter, so enjoy. (Forgot to tell you, **('''''''')** is for when Ryoko talks in Dragon tongue, also can be understood by other scaly friends (fish, lizards, etc.))

I do not own one piece, if I did, I would not be bored. (Not that writing this is boring or anything. It's actually fun.)

Tenryuubito

Last time:

_That's when the ice cavern faded into darkness. The next thing I knew was wakening to the sound of waves, bobbles popping, and screams …_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

I quickly got up. Looking around I saw a men running, franticly asking for help to remove a collar around his neck, but no one moved. In fact, they stepped away farther then needed. Then, he exploded. The people that were there got on their knees and bowed down their heads when two people wearing bobbles around their heads came. One was a woman with light brown hair and looked pregnant. I have to say, she talked and acted like a spoiled bitch. The other was an older man with a beard.

'They looked familiar, but I don't know from were,' I thought. Not wanting to get in trouble, I found the stuff I had with me on the ground. I don't know why, but I grabbed the hat I had in my bag and put it on to hide all my hair. Then I quickly did the same as the people around me.

"It seems I would need a new one. Please buy one," the women said to the older man.

"You always break them," the older men responded.

"They are always weak. I need a strong pet that obeys," she complained. The two walked away, leaving the corps behind. Once they left, people continued with their daily activities with a very disturbing memory.

I got up and quickly took to the trees, with the help of the bobbles. Once up there, I looked down to see where I was. This island was not one that I remember learning about in History class. There were big trees with numbers on them all over the island. The bobbles come from the ground, which should be impossible.

This island did not exist. At least, not in my world, but it does seem familiar. Then it hit me, literally, something did hit me. I didn't notice people were coming from behind since I was so deep in my thoughts. 'Oh great, its back to the world of blackness, wait a minute. Why can I still see them?' I thought. 'I know my eyes are closed, and I'm not seeing them correctly. It's more of a fire, or aura, shaped like humans.'

They started to carry me somewhere, which I could guess where. To my relief, they took my stuff without looking through it. We finally arrived to at a large building, which looked like a concert hall. As we entered through the back entrance, they tossed my stuff on to a pile with others belongings. That's when I started to regain control of my body, (it should be my consciousness, but I really wasn't unconscious). I opened my eyes and started to move so that they were aware of me. That was a bad idea, since the one who was carrying me just so happens to be a bit on the jumpy side, meaning I was instantly on the ground. I glanced around seeing two large- long cages lined up on either side of the place. It was too dark but I could see the shapes of its content. There were people, a giant, and a mermaid in a giant fishbowl. '…the hell, a real mermaid. I really have come to that world, or I'm just going crazy.'

The other two didn't waste a moment to immediately chain me. All I did was provide a bit of a struggle to fake that I was still in a daze from waking up. When they were done putting on the strange feeling chains, another man appeared. He was holding a collar similar to the one that exploded on the men from before, except this one was small. I would say about my size. … 'Oh heeelll no, there is no way in hell I'm letting that bastard put that on me' I yelled in my head. Of course, my face was as emotionless as always, so they didn't know. I also had to hold myself back from beating the shit out of them to avoid any unnecessary problems.

Once the collar was on, they took me over to a chair in front of a desk under a bright light. The man who seems to be the one in charge sat behind it. "Okay, sir" he started. 'Did he just call me sir? I do not look like a guy,' I thought. Then I remembered were I am, 'Right, I forgot that.' "Please tell me your name," he continued. I kept an icy emotionless glare on him as I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came was a growl like noise, so I shot up. The men, who shivered at my gaze, misunderstood and quickly concluded that I was mute. "It seems we have a mute one here," he stated to one of the men on the side. "Can you write, then?" he asked passing me paper and a pencil. I gave a simple nod and wrote only the nickname I carried throughout my school years. He took the paper to read and seemed taken aback a bit by it. "Okay, Mister Yuki Oni*, I will ask you a few questions, so please answer them." He kept his frown as he spoke, "Well, first is your age." I wrote it down. "Any talents" I wrote it down. He seems to have notice that I have not taking my gaze off him to look down and write, "Anything else you would like to let your owner now, like if your partially blind," I simply wrote down my answer.

He took the paper once I finished. "Okay, let's see what we have here." He scanned through it and seemed a bit satisfied. "This one is good to go" After that, the two men who were by the only opening in the room came and pulled me out by the chains, but for some reason mere gently when they saw my face. Don't know why but I showed no emotion to it.

They took me over to the end of the cage to the right, next to the mermaid. I was curious to say the least, I mean come on, it's a mermaid for heaven's sake. Now that I was closer, I could see her better. I have to say, she was kind of cute, cuter if she would stop crying. She had short green hair, a pale yellow shirt, and a scaly pink tail that had a nice shine to it. Even though it was dark, I never had a problem seeing in the dark. In fact, I can see as if it were day in the dark.

**''''**Hello, Miss. Mermaid,**''''** I said, but it sounded more like a growling sound deep in my throat. The sound seemed to have startled her, if her sudden jump and the look of confusion in her eyes were anything to go by.

**""**How do you know the language of the sacred ones?**""** she asked in the strange tongue, a scared tone present in her voice.

**""**I believe it's because my brain is set to automatically speak like this when I'm around certain creatures, but I'm sure I can speak it when I want. Even so, this is the first time I've spoken it. I didn't even know such a language existed till now.**"" **I answered.

**""**Is that really true? Then you must be one with the ancient. Ne, what's your name?**"" **She turned very happy fast. What a big change in moods.

**""**My name is Yukiryoko. Ginhitomi Yukiryoko. Call me Yuki or Ryoko if you like, and you are?**""**

**""**I'm Caime. Ne, ne, Ryoko-chan, what Dragon clan are you from?**""**

'She's very straight forward' **""**I don't know anything about that. I thought I was an average human till this little accident.**"" **That's not the entire truth, but it's not a lie. She was about to say something when I cut her off **""**Sorry, but our little chat will have to end here. It seems that the show has just started.**""** I could hear the people talking out in the audience.

Caime was sad now, holding tears in. We sat (or floated) there in silence, waiting for our turn. Well, I was waiting for a chance to escape, but we were not aware of the old man who was listening in to our earlier conversation.

* * *

*Yuki Oni means snow demon.

Me/ whoa this was a long one. Oh yea, I finally convinced Ryoko-chan to accept the paring.

Ryoko/ *pissed* …

Me/ though she still is not happy about it. (=.='). Okay, so you all still have time to vote in the reviews, here are the choices for her: Law, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Kid, Ace, or Hawkeye. Again, don't be mad with me if your choice isn't picked.


	5. Let the 'Game' begin

Me/ hello people, I have not gotten that many reviews but I do not care. I will keep on posting until I run out of ideas. (=^.^=) Some, if not all, characters might be a bit OOC.

Last time:

Caime was sad now, holding tears in. We sat (or floated) there in silence, waiting for our turn. Well, I was waiting for a chance to escape, but we were not aware of the old man who was listening in to our earlier conversation…

* * *

**Chapter 4: Let the 'Game' begin**

It was another normal day at the Sabaody Archipelago. That day was going by without problems so far, but that is when three certain pirate crews were at the auction house. Their reason to be there were different then each other. One of them was currently without their captain, God knows where he was, and were there to try to save their friend who was going to be sold their. Another crew was standing to the side just looking for some "fun" action. The last was simply looking to see if there was anything, or anyone, that caches their interest. The auctions were going well, until the next slave for sale went up on stage. It looked to be a man at first, but if you did not include the big coat and hat holding up the hair, you could see it was a woman. However, nobody seemed to notice that so she was thought to be a he, a cute looking young he.

The auction house went quit. No one dared to even whisper once they were caught in that ice soul-piercing gaze. It was quiet for a few moments until the announcer spoke (way too loud for my ears) into the microphone.

"LAIDES AND GENTLEMEN, HERE WE HAVE ITEM #79" he said pointing at me. "HIS NAME IS YUKI ONI, AGE 19. HE IS SKILLED IN CULTURAL ARTS AND IS A DOCTER. HE, AS WELL HAS AN EXCELENT MEMORY. HE'S ABLE TO DO ALL TYPES CHOURES EVEN THOUGH HE IS BLIND AND MUTE." When he finished people started to whisper. Saying things like ' "Such skills at his age" ' or like ' "Good looking kid. He might be enjoyable to have around" ' (yes, even men said such things.)

""Assholes, can't you see I'm female."" I growled loudly, which gained me their attention even though they do not understand what I said, which is what I meant to do.

"WE WILL START THE BIDING AT 20,000 BELIS." The announcer said. That's all people needed to start their spending. All I did was stand there and do nothing but think. I'm planning on escaping once I'm bought, and I'm taking my new friend Caime with me. She does not disserve this. 'I might as well release everyone else if I don't have anything else to do.'

The first bidder was an old men. "25,000" he called out.

"30,000"

"40,000"

I did not bother to listen to the rest, I was too busy thinking of a way out. That is, until I heard a strange calm and confident voice. "500,000" it called out. I knew that voice very well. 'Well fuck my life. Of all the people here it had to be him.' I mentally cursed my life. Even though I am a big fan of his character, he was one of the few people I planned to avoid on this little trip to my all-time favorite anime One Piece. He was none other than Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death.

"1,000,000" someone else called out. 'Thank God someone has the guts to out-bid the Surgeon,' Looking around to see who it was my mind froze. It was that Tenryuubito women from before.

'Oh hell no' I thought. ""THERE IS NO WAY I'M GANNA BE A SPOILED BITCH'S PET. I RATHER HAVE THE SURGEON OF DEATH, EVEN EUSTASS KID, OTHER THEN YOU,"" I growled, VERY, loudly. That got me immediate fear radiating from her and many others. The Surgeon on the other hand, was greatly amused, along with a creepy grin on Kid's face. I could also hear Caime laughing loudly behind the stage.

"WELL, OH, 1,000,000. ANYONE ELSE? GOING ONCE. GOING TWICE. SOLD TO BIDDER 585" He yelled. The two guards that had brought me out took me back, but this time they didn't place me in the cage. They placed a number sticker on me and left me along with the others who were sold. 'Only one guard here' I thought. Then I saw the other two take an old men, whom I did not take notice of earlier, out to the stage.

I saw this as my chance to escape. I went over to the guard and kicked him hard. 'He's not ganna have kids now.' I mentally smirked, before kicking him at the back of his neck, knocking him out cold. By then, every other slave was staring at me. I bend down and grab the keys for our chains. After releasing my restraint, including the collar, I turned around and released the closest slave. The others followed. Soon, we were all released and ready to bust out of there. All that was left was the old men out on stage and Caime. I could hear the crowed talking, then a loud "Not sold" from the announcer. 'Guess no one likes the old men.' Then I remembered, that meant they were coming back here.

"Everyone," I whispered in my indifferent voice, 'Well, guess I was right. I can speak different languages when I want,' "They're coming back. Pretend you're still chained up." They all did as told. When the two men came back with the old men, they left him and took Caime out with them. She was looking at me before they left. I could see worry and fear in her eyes. I felt something inside of me tell me to go and get her. When I thought about it, could hear a voice. It was Demiyah.

'**Go, little one. Help your friend**' she said. '**Go, before it's too late.**'

With that, I gave the old men the keys, ran over to the pile of things, grabbed my stuff, and hanged it over my shoulder. As I made my way to the stage, I heard a loud blast. I drew my swords from their sheaths inside my bag and ran out onto the stage. All I can say is, I got out there just in time to see none other than Monkey D. 'Straw hat' Luffy punching the hell out of one of the Tenryuubitos, and that's fine by me as long as I get to, too. By now, everyone has left except the slaves behind me, and the pirates.

'**Quickly, release your friend. You do remember what happens next from all those mangas and animes?**' Demiyah said. 'Yea, I remember. The marines should start to surround this place.' I told her. I quickly cut the glass bowl in half, spilling the water all over the stage. I grabbed Caime and sat her down on the floor. I could tell the pirates were looking at me as a small starfish came running to us.

I stared at it with my icy glare from before, making it stop on its tracks, ""Don't come closer if you don't want to die,"" I growled, then turned my attention to Caime. ""Tilt your head to the side, close your eyes and don't move."" I told her. She did as asked. I brought up my right hand holding my sword and swiftly made a down cut.

**LAW'S PV…**

Every one of the pirates froze as they saw that sword came down. Strawhat was speechless as he saw that. Heck, even I was, but what intrigued me most was that only the collar was cut and that mermaid was unharmed. 'I so want that guy to join my crew.' I thought.

**RYOKO'S PV…**

They were all staring at me when I cut Caime's collar. ""You can open your eyes now,"" I growled softly, kneeling nest to her. As she opened her eyes, she felt her neck to see that the collar was gone. She turned her head to me and gave me a big smile. Before she could say anything I did, ""Can you tell them that we need to get out of here as soon as possible?""

""Okay,"" she growled, and then turned to the pirates. "We need to leave quickly everyone." She told them. They all looked confused now. Strawhat came to the stage to get Caime.

"Why?" he asked. Caime looked at me for an answer.

""Unless you all want to deal with Bartholomew Kuma and an admiral, I sagest we go right through the marines outside without stopping to show off in front of the other Supernovas."" I growled. After Caime translated, everyone's faces paled. With that, they all hurried out off the auction house, with Kid cussing on the way, and ran straight through the marines, captain in the front, without a second thought. What I did was to carry Caime all the way out.

We went farther than I thought before the Warlord appeared. The captains were ready to fight, but I cut them off. I quickly handed Caime to Hachi, the octopus merman, and stepped in front of the three captains. Without me having to say anything, they continued to run. Kuma was about to shot at them when I intercepted. "You are going to have to go through me first, Bartholomew Kuma."

* * *

Me/ I'm glad I finished. Well, here you have it.

Ryoko/ yes, I get to destroy a Warlord by myself.

Me/ maybe, I'm still thinking. Well every one please do send your votes so I can start thinking on how to continue. Here is the list: Law, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Kid, Ace, or Hawkeye. Again, don't be mad with me if your choice isn't picked.


	6. The Explosion, Then the Girl

Me/ soooo sorry for being late. I've been busy the past two days. So it's long-ish and lots of violence in this one, X3

Last time:

"You are going to have to go through me first, Bartholomew Kuma." …

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Explosion, Then the Girl**

He turned to me like a robot (which he is), and blasted a laser at me. I dodged. He shot again. I dodged. When he was about to shoot again, I ran up his arm and slashed his metallic head. He turned to shot at me from his mouth. I barely dodged the laser, for it grazed my right shoulder. 'Glad I made this with special nanotechnology metal threads, or it would have actually burned my skin' I thought. Then I hacked at him again, leaving a gash deep enough to immobilize or even cut off a normal persons arm. We kept going at each other until other marines showed up. They were in aw when they say me in par with a warlord.

I wanted to beat them up because of all the noise they were making, so I did the one thing one should never do when fighting a warlord. I glared at the marines. They backed away from the icy glare on my emotionless face. That's when he got me. At that moment, I thought I was going to die. I braced myself for the extreme pain that was sure to come my way, as the laser struck my stomach.

Surprisingly enough, it wasn't as extreme as I thought. In fact, all the pain I felt was from a bloody headache from when I crashed onto the ground at the speed of light, or however fast that laser was going. I got back up and looked down to where the laser made contact. All that was burn was my plain black shirt. What was different though was the fact that my stomach was not its normal pale-rose color, but light blue to a night-blue shaded scales. '**Of course you would have them. After all, you are a pure Dragon by blood,**' Demiyah says, '**the same for your strength and endurance. Otherwise, you would be dead by now.**' 'Thanks for clearing that out, it's much appreciated.' '**No problem. We will talk later. For now, let us beat that thing.**' 'No need to tell me twice.'

**With the pirates…**

"Who the hell was that? I mean, I know he was going to be sold, but who exactly was that?" the straw hats sniper, Ussop, asks to no one in particular. They were all running looking for a place to hide and lay low until this mess blows over.

"How am I supposed to know anything about him?" Shachi, one of the heart pirates, answers him with another question.

"No one even knows why he helped," Heat from the kid pirates answers.

Caime can't help but pout at their conversation, "Are you all blind or something? Don't go saying Ryoko-chan is a guy. That is very insulting for a girl." She states, earning everyone's attention.

"THAT WAS A GIRL?" the all scream in surprise. Even Law, who normally is not, was surprised at that.

"So you're basically saying that we left a young lady to fight that which we cannot? We have to go back and help," Asked Sanji the chef of the straw hats.

"No," all three captains said at the same time. They had finally found a hiding spot under one of the giant men groves. Everyone was staring at them for actually agreeing in something for the first time.

"What do you mean no? We can't just leave her there all on her own." Sanji says getting agreeing nods from others.

"You don't understand. If we had staid, we would have been killed or worse," Law stated.

"He's right, it was written in her eyes, a great tragedy would have happened, especially for the straw hats," Kid said agreeing with Law.

"What do you mean a 'great tragedy' would have happened?" Zoro, straw hats swordsmen, asks.

"We don't know what exactly, but it was something bad." Luffy says way too seriously than usual.

Everyone was confused, more at the way their captains were acting and agreeing with each other. They had never seen such a thing happen before, but none asked about it.

**With Ryoko and the marines…**

'Damn, why won't it go down already?' I thought as I slashed it once more. There were so many cuts on him that no one would be able to identify him. The insides were visible and some wires were coming out, but that didn't even slow him down. 'I'm reaching my limits, but that thing still seems to have quite a bit of juice left.' I aimed for the head once again, but this time my attack was blocked by a double-sided ax. It was that women that came with Bartholomew. She has not interfered until now. 'Why now?' I thought, though I didn't have to wait long for the answer.

"That's enough. We've wasted too much time fighting a no-name pirate like you." She said glaring at me.

'A no-name pirate, that bitch is so rude.' "I am no pirate as of yet, but since I did just help some out and I'm opposing the marines, guess I'll be a pirate then." I said with a deep growl. 'That sounded like an accent in my voice,' I thought, 'I kinda like it.' I charged at her. She dodged easily. 'Just as I thought,' she turned around to prepare for the next assault but didn't expect me to have continued my charge, 'did she really expect me to not finish a battle that I already started?' I thought as I closed in on Bartholomew. I quickly slashed its head off and threw in a dynamite stick that I had 'borrowed' from the auction house. Heck, it wasn't just one, more like two pounds of it. As soon as it was in, I bolted out of there. The moment that body fell, it exploded…

**With the pirates (**Twenty minutes ago**)…**

"So, what do we do now?" asked Chopper, the straw hats doctor and reindeer.

"I know, we could play cards," Ussop suggested, pulling out a deck of cards.

"Hay, mind if we join in," asked Shachi walking up to them with someone behind him. He wore a striped hat with the word _Penguin _on it and standard jump suits the heart pirates wore.

"Sure, the more people, the more fun, right," Ussop said with a small smile dancing on his lips. Bepo joined them along with brooks, and soon enough, others gathered to watch them play. Mostly because the two that seem to keep winning is the reindeer and the bear. They were having fun, but strangely, there was no fighting or threatening. Which was very unexpected seeing as how, not just two, but **three** Supernovas were within a mile from each other. Everyone occasionally glance over to see if they had already killed each other, only to see they were seating crisscross next to one another.

"Hay, don't you think the captains are acting weird?" Ussop whispered, getting the other's attention.

"Yea, that chick must have been really serious to make them not even attempt to go at each other. Just look at them, it's as if they're not even next to each other." Penguin, the one with the penguin hat, said.

"It's because of what they saw it in her eyes, their end was absolute for them, if they had insisted on staying. I, too, saw it, but only a glimpse of it." Zoro said.

"That's true," Caime said getting everyone's attention, "she said that we were going to be in big trouble if we had stayed." Everyone there was now worried of what was too come of that women were to be defeated.

"That reminds me, how was it that you were able to understand all that growling she made?" Sanji asked. Everyone's attention was on her, even that of the captains who remained silent and were listening in on their conversation.

"She was speaking a different language, which only very few fish-men know about because they had the ancient's bloodline. I was lucky to be born with it in my blood, so I know it naturally. No one can learn it unless you have it already." Caime explained.

"What confuses me the most is how a _human _knows it? After all, it is passed down through the fish-men generations." Pappug the starfish wonders, bringing attention back to Caime.

"She did smell… different." Bepo said in a shy voice.

"Well, that's 'cause…" she didn't get to finish her sentence when Bepo and Chopper stood up abruptly, startling everyone.

"EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELF. A BOMB IS ABOUT TO GO OFF!" They both yell out. No one wasted any time to hit the floor and cover their heads. Of course, Luffy being simple minded didn't do anything but watch the others.

Not long after, a bomb went off in the distance. The blast was big enough to send shockwaves and rubble flying over them. The lighter people were pushed away some, while Luffy was sent a couple of dozen feet back.

After they made sure that nothing else was flying their way, they got up. Kid was the first to speak, "The hell was that?"

"That's what I want to know." Law says getting up and dusting off dust from his pants. "Please explain Bepo, or Dr. Reindeer."

By now, everyone was back up and had gathered near their own captain. "We don't have time to explain," Bepo started, his voice was that of worry. Everyone was confused until Chopper continued,

"That girl was right in the middle of that explosion. We need to go get her."

"She's hurt really bad, but I can smell her faintly that she's still alive" Bepo finished. Once said, they were already leaving.

"Straw hat-ya, you should bring your mermaid friend incase she's conscious, Everyone else should head for my sub. Penguin, Shachi, prepare the Examination room for when we get back." Law says, feeling the doctor side of him take over. After that, the three captains (Caime being carried by Luffy) ran after the two animal crewmembers that lead the way.

* * *

Me/ well sorry again for being late. I'm just ganna say that it will be harder to update 'cause school is starting.

Ryoko/ which sucks

Luffy/ is there any meat here.

Me/ Luffy, go to the kitchen if you want any. my mom just did a B.B.Q. *Luffy runs out*

Ryoko/ didn't you also make brownies?

Me/ yea... shit, Luffy wait up. *Runs after him*

Ryoko/ guess I'll have to say it *annoyed and pissed*. Please do pick one of the guys below for my paring: Law, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Kid, Ace, or Hawkeye. Again, don't be mad with Dragon-chan if your choice isn't picked.

.


	7. Time limit

Me/ Hi again. I saved the brownies. Well, some anyways. I will start with Law's PV. Also, there is going to be a lot of talking in one paragraph so brace yourselves.

Last time:

"Straw hat-ya, you should bring your mermaid friend incase she's conscious, everyone else should head for my sub. Penguin, Shachi, prepare the Examination room for when we get back." Law says, feeling the doctor side of him take over. After that, the three captains (Caime being carried by Luffy) ran after the two animal crewmembers that lead the way…

* * *

**Chapter 6: Time Limit**

We were running to the site as hidden as possible, so we don't attract any marines that survived. Which I highly doubt, but everyone was high alert just to incase. Then Bepo and the reindeer stopped. They were looking around in concern.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, also looking around. They never gave him an answer. Instead, they looked up. The others and I also look up only to find that girl, Ryoko I believe the mermaid called her, imbedded to the tree with one of the branches penetrating her back and showing on the other side. Blood was slowly sliding down. To put it simple, she looked pissed at her current situation. The reindeer doctor was first to react. He went over to Straw hat-ya.

"Luffy, please get her down from up there," he pleaded. Luffy quickly did as requested. He put the mermaid down and jumped up on the bubbles. Once back on the ground, the reindeer doctor and I took a brief diagnose of her condition.

"Hurry, take her to my sub" I orders. Bepo immediately obeys. We run back to my sub. Bepo being as gentle as he can while carrying the girl, me and Kid defeating the few marines that are stupid enough to try fighting us, and Caime explaining some things to Straw hat-ya and the reindeer.

On the way, the girl seems to regain enough energy to speak (or growl in her case). ""Hurr u-ur"" she growled. Me and the other two captains look at her as if she were crazy, but didn't stop running. For some strange reason, Bepo and the reindeer seem to be able to somewhat understand.

**Ryoko's PV…**

""Where a-are you t-taking me?"" I manage to say. I glance around and see the three captains stare at me, but they say nothing and continue to run.

"We're taking you to the submarine. You're badly injured, so that's a safe place to hide and heal you," the small reindeer doctor says.

I struggle but manage to speak normal words that everyone can understand, "You should have left me a long time ago. There is another pacifista on this island. Why did you all risk coming back for a stranger?" They all stopped to look at me. All I did was stare back at them with a face of indifference.

"That's coming from the one who fucking risked her damn life to buy time for us to fucking escape," kid answers. I was shocked that he, of all people, would say that. Of course, I didn't show it.

I stayed quit for a while, saving my energy for later. When we got to the sub, the others were ready. It took a while for me to gather everything I knew so I could tell them what they needed to do.

"Alright, I'm only going to say this once so everyone listen up," I say loud enough to stop the talking. "It's going to be very busy for the next two weeks or so …," I coughed blood.

"Don't try to talk. You'll only make it worse for yourself," Law commanded more then asked. I ignored him and looked at the others that were nearby.

My eyes fell on the person with the penguin hat, "You, the guy with the penguin hat," I said. He, unsure if he heard right, pointed at himself, "I want you to take your partner and no more than 8 others of your crew, go gather supplies for two weeks. Make sure to talk with the perverted blond cook so you know how much Straw hat can eat." I turn my head slightly, "Robot Guy and moss head," they look at me, "go to your ship and bring it over here near the sub. There's a hidden cavern big enough to hide it nearby. Also, Miss Archeologist, in my bag there is a piece of paper with a symbol drawn on it. Give it to long nose. He is to carve it on the middle mast of the ship," I flinch at the pain on my back. Slowly I turn my head as best I can, since I am laying on my stomach, and see a smirk on Law's face, "LAW, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, USE THE DAMN PAIN KILLERS. THIS IS N0 TIME TO FUCKING INJOY SEEING SOMEONE ELSE IN PAIN." I yell irritated, a growl very clearly heard. His smirk quickly fades, "The cooks are to stay on standby for later. Straw hat, you are to ignore everything else and spar with the cute fluffy bear for two days straight. I want you two to go at each other with intent to kill, but do not kill and no using your devil fruit Straw hat. The navigators are to keep watch at the weather." I turn my head so I can face Kid, "Eustass, you are to go and make sure your sugar Bunny does not come near this sub. Little reindeer go out near grove 19 and look for the plant called Drainypian. Make sure to root them and be careful not to crush the buds." There was a moment of silence. No one was moving except Law. "WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS WAITING FOR, MOVE IT." Everyone immediately went to do his or her assigned task.

"Listen Miss…" Law started.

"Yukiryoko, but call me Yuki or Ryoko if you like" I hissed at the pain.

"Okay, Miss Yuki. I didn't say anything before but I do not like it when someone orders me or my crew around, so if you would be so kind as to _never _again do it." He says with clear irritation in his voice.

"No promises." I simple answer. He frowns angrily at my answer. I turn my head slightly so that I can face Hachi, who has been sitting on the other bed with Caime and the starfish friend next to her. "Octopus guy," he looks at me warily, "give me a piece of paper and a pencil." I move my hand so that I can hold the pencil when he comes over.

"What are you doing? You should not be moving." Law asks.

"Instructions for the little doctor. It seems that I won't be awake by the time he returns." I answer. I wrote it down in a different language so that Law does not know what it means. I could tell he was annoyed by it. Once I finished, I handed Hachi the pencil and paper. Soon enough, I passed out because of exhaustion.

**Law's PV... **

It annoys me as I see her write in a different language. 'Smart girl,' I thought as I continued patching up her back, 'but she is kind of stupid to have detonated such a strong bomb so close to herself.' I glance at her when she finishes. She is quickly taken over by sleep. What really confuses me though is that she was still able to stay awake for so long with such immense pain, let alone speak the entire time. 'Just who is this girl we have stumbled upon?'

**With Chopper…**

'Okay, I found the grove. Now I have to find the plant Drainypian' I thought to myself. As I walk around, I look to make sure that there are no marines. 'Let's see, I believe it looks like a blue rose bud, but why does she want such a poisonous plant. All the medical books I've read have said that it is deadly and there is no way to make any medicine from it,' I stop to hide from a weak looking marine. He was injured and his eyes looked dead. 'I guess he was one of the lucky ones that survived.' Once the marine is out of sight, I continue my search. "I found it," I say aloud, happy to do no more searching. 'Now I have to be careful not to crush the bud as I root it.' As soon as I got plenty of them, I made my way back to the sub.

**With Shachi and the others…**

"Who does she think she is to be ordering me around? She even disrespected the captain." I wondered out loud.

"Well, she does have the kind of voice that one can't simple say no to." Penguin states. The others nodded in agreement.

"You got a point," I agreed too, "But that does not give her permission to do so."

"Just forget about it." One of the other heart pirates says, "You should worry more of how you're going to win her over before one of us does." That got everyone to stop and look at each other with perverted grins plastered on their faces.

**With Luffy…**

"What do you think her reason for asking us to do all of this?" I asked the fluffy talking bear. We were inside one of the many training rooms within the sub.

"I don't know, but she did smell weird," he said as he kicked me in the stomach. I staggered back but got ready for more.

"What do you mean that she smells weird?" I ask as I charged at him.

"Her scent is mixed pretty well with humans, but it's obvious that she is not. Well, not completely I think." With that, we continued to spar in silence.

**With Kid…**

I was angry, no more than that, I was infuriated. 'Why am I letting that bitch order me around?' I ask myself. I kept cursing as I neared my ship. I could see now that Bunny's ship was coming near it. 'And why am I the one to fucking get rid of her. She is not fucking my "_sugar Bunny_", so why?'

Once I was close enough to Bunny's ship, I jumped onboard. "Why the fuck are you coming near my ship, bitch?" I cursed at her.

I wanted to see if you were still alive after that explosion. After all, I haven't made you cry yet" Bunny said.

"I was doing just fine, 'till I saw you coming over." We kept going back and forth until she finally agreed to turn around and go away.

**Third persons PV…**

They were all doing their tasks. Luffy and Bepo were sparing. The cooks stayed in the galley, waiting on standby. Chopper was returning to the sub. Kid convinced Bunny to stay away from his ship, which was hiding the sub from her view. The navigators ere keeping watch over the weather. Shachi and Penguin along with eight others were gathering the supply. It was the 'Rush hours' for them all.

* * *

Me/ I'll be posting every other day now.

Ryoko/ stuff happened so yea bare with her people.

Luffy/ can you make more brownies Dragon-chan?

Me/ you had enough already plus I'm out of the mix.

Luffy/ *pouts*

Me and Ryoko/ THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR YOU TO VOTE SO PLEASE DO IT. Here are the choices once more: Law, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Kid, Ace, or Hawkeye. Again, don't be mad if your choice isn't picked.


	8. 8

Last time:

They were all doing their tasks. Luffy and Bepo were sparing. The cooks stayed in the galley, waiting on standby. Chopper was returning to the sub. Kid convinced Bunny to stay away from his ship, which was hiding the sub from her view. The navigators are keeping watch over the weather. Shachi and Penguin along with eight others were gathering the supply. It was the 'Rush hours' for them all...

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Ryoko's subconscious…**

_Drip. Drip. Drip. I heard that familiar sound of water, the heavy breaths, and the warmth that contradicted were I was._

_"**You're up, little one?**" came that calming smooth growl. I sat up and turned so I can face the creature. It was just as, if not more, beautiful then I remembered. "**It seems we have a bit of time to talk.**" She said, and I could have sworn she smiled. "**First of, how are you doing with the sudden changes? That includes your new environment.**" She asks._

_"The physical changes aren't that bad to deal with. I'm actually very glad for them considering my situation. They seem to be more acute and stranger then when I was in my world," I answer, "What does puzzle me though is that Caime the mermaid knows about the dragons. She also asked what clan I was with. I realized that I have this new strength, but I do not even know the first thing about it or much of its history. Could you tell me more, Demiyah?" I asked._

_"**Of course. That is the reason I'm here in the first place.**" She answers. I was curious to know, so I stayed quiet, waiting for her to continue._

**With Chopper PV …**

As I enter the examination room, I see that Trafalgar-san is still patching Yuki-chan's back. "How is she?" I ask as I walk over to the table on the other side of him.

"She is doing fine so far, though I still need to take out the rest of the splinters inside of her," he paused for a moment. "Now that I think about it, how is it that she is not in a life threatening state with such an injury that could have killed anyone of us in a matter of minutes?" he asks to no one in particular. "Well, I'll have to ask her when she wakes up," he glanced over at me for a moment before turning back. "Before I forget, she left you some instructions for those plants. Miss Caime, can you give him the paper?" she handed me the paper. My eyes grew wide once I read it. They were instructions on how to make a sleeping sedative, for **Law**. It read:

**_Reindeer-kun,_**

**_ Please don't tell the Surgeon any of this. I want you to follow these instructions for a sleeping sedative:_**

**_1) slowly peel the outer petals of five of the plants._**

**_2) cut the roots so that they are at least 4 inches long. You will need 12 of them._**

**_3) take the pollen and..._**(AN: I don't feel like writing all the instructions. It's too long, so I'll skip ahead on the note)

**_There should be enough for ten douses (one liter), each lasting for 8 hours. Once you receive the cooled vial from Sanji, wait half an hour after law finishes with the surgery. Inject 2 douses into his neck,. Knowing him, he will not cooperate and wait 'till I wake up before he takes his rest, so you're going to have to ambush him. He will fall asleep within three minutes and sleep for 16 peaceful hours. If you need help on holding him down tell Hachi. _**

'Is she crazy? He'll kill me if I try to do that,' I screamed in my head. I was scared shitless right now. Then I read the last of the note:

**_PS. Don't be scared. Do it as a doctor. Also, make sure he does not have his nodachi with him at the time._**

'I can't turn my back on a challenge' I thought as my doctor's pride took over. I quickly got to work.

**Ryoko's subconscious…**

"**We will need to start at the beginning,**" she starts. My mind suddenly changed scenes. So many different places, so many events, and so many emotions from different people crashed into me. I could do nothing as it crushed me like being in the ocean floor without any help what so ever. The pressure there unbearable, with no air to breath. Then it all when blank and all I could see was Demiyah, "**Those are the memories of your ancestors. All which are imprinted into your blood. You, who are the direct descendent of the Yuki Dragon, and last of the _Draco _people.**" She said. (AN/ Draco people referring to the ones with the dragons) I was shocked, and I cannot seem able to hide it here, since it is my mind.

The blankness started to blur. It was sunny and the fields were covered in snow. Houses or huts could be seen. It was a well-sized village surrounded by the forest. The village men were outside, weapons were drawn and they waited. I could see the women and children peeking from inside the huts. Anticipation was in the air along with anxiety, but there was something else. Something that overpowered the other, it was so strong it was suffocating me. It was fear. 'What are they waiting for? What is making them so scared?' '**They are waiting for the couple that left with the Dragons. They do not know what to expect once they do return though, so they are afraid.**' Demiyah explained. 'So this is where it all began?'

**With Luffy…**

**'**_Holy shit' _I thought as Bepo came at me with another punch to the face. I barely dodged, only to get kicked in the guts. 'For how long am I going to continue this sparring? I'm getting hungry.' "H-how long *pant* have we been at it?" I asked.

"I don't know, but she said to forget about everything else so don't think about it." Bepo replied as he charged again. We were so caught up in it that we didn't notice the little audience that had formed for the past 4 hours.

"How the hell is it they are still able to move that fast? And their hits are still strong, too," Heat, a member of the Kid pirates, asked looking at Luffy from the corner of the room.

"They are not humans. Well, Luffy is, but he has inhuman strength and resistance." Brook, the skeleton of the Straw hats, answers with a 'YOHOHO'. The others looked at him. The talking skeleton that has been standing there before they had arrived surprised them all. Though they were curious to know who or what he was, they said nothing and just looked back to the fight.

**With Ryoko…**

_(The villagers were wary when the couple came into view, but relaxed a bit when they saw they were alone. As the couple came closer, the village men grew more scared and confuse once the couple's appearance was better to see. The elder of the village came into the front. _

_"What has happened to ye?" he said with concern as he stared at them. The woman was tall and looked skinny under the thick clothe. She was a fair woman that seemed no older than 23 years. The man was a bit taller than her with a muscular, but thin, look. They looked quite normal, except for the fact that their dark brown eyes were now a pale snow blue, and that their dark hair turned to a grayish blue. To those who did not know them they would be normal, but to those who did they were different from before. _

_"What do ye mean, elder?" asked the man. _

_"You know what I mean. What did those beasts do to ye? Just look at ye. Ye are not the same." The elder asked in a more authorized tone._

_"Nothing has happened to us, father, and they are not beast. I am doing as you thought me a long time ago. I am respecting my elders. They bring us no harm," the women said in a calm and soothing tone. _

_"And welcoming us as one of their own is proof of that." The men said._

_"Ye are talking nonsense. There is no possibility that they would allow us to be with them unless if it is to devourer us." A villager reasoned, but it was in vain. _

_"They do not eat human flesh." The man told them._

_"Don't tell me ye believe those beast instead of us. They must have done something to ye brains." Another villager says._

_"We do trust them. After all, they cured me. I am able to bear a child now." The woman said. The villagers were shocked. _

_"They cured ye? That is impossible, they must have cursed ye." The elder said._

_"Believe us or not, we are not staying for long. We are only here to gather our belongings and say our farewells." The woman said._

_The elder allowed them to do as they said they would do. The couple gathered their things and said goodbye as they left back into the mountains.)_

_"What happened to them?" I asked as the image blurred and returned to the ice cavern. _

_"**They returned to the clan were the women gave birth to a hatchling, to a little girl.**" Demiyah answered, "**Once the girl came of Dragon age at 15,she was allowed to go out and explore the world of humans from which her parents came from. She later fell in love with another Draco and had a hatchling, which was another girl. From there on that bloodline stayed pure and untainted. The only thing is that each generation could only have one hatchling that was always female. Eventually, around the 6th generation, they hid within the humans. Without tainting the bloodline of course, although they could have if they wanted. After all, the Dragon blood will always be 90% pure, no matter how many generations come after words.**"_

_"That's how strong it is?" I asked, she nodded, "Am I pure blooded or mixed?" my question seemed to have startled her a bit but she answered anyways._

_"**You are pure blooded, little one.**" She paused for a moment then lifted her head from where she had laid it. "**It seems our time is up. We shall talk again another time.**" with that the ice cavern blurred and despaired._

**With Chopper…**

I just got the sedative finished. 'Now I have to wait, but I better tell Hachi first. I don't want to take chances.' I thought as I walked into the examination room. Caime and Pappug had fallen asleep while Hachi, mostly seemed to be interrogated, talked to Law. Law was just finishing wrapping Yuki-chan's wounds. "Trafalgar-san, you've been here for 12 hours already. Why don't you go take a shower and eat something, I'll finish cleaning up around here." I told him.

"Sure, let me just tie the bandages in place." Once he finished, he left. I made sure that he was out of range before I went over to whisper to Hachi.

"Hachi-san, I need your help with something." I told him of the sedative and showed him the note. His eyes grew wide, but he agreed to help either way.

About half an hour later, we found Law in that Galley. There were a couple of people from all three crews. Law had just finished his food and was just seating in his customary chair, thinking. He seemed to be so lost in thought that he didn't even notice we had entered.

Soon enough, Hachi had Law pinned down. The people around were staring and some of his crew were getting ready to help. They didn't, though. After they saw he had stopped moving from my injection and was sleeping.

* * *

Me/ sorry I have been lazy lately

Ryoko/ its not entirely your fault.

Me/ your right. Well, people just wanted to tall you that there is still a chance to vote but bit will be your last. PLEASE vote. Here are the top two choices: Law and Hawkeye tied, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Kid tied for second.


	9. Meeting Pain

HOLY SHIT I'M LATE. SOOO SORRY ABOUT THAT. I have been caught up in school and I could not get my lazy ass to work, so here you have it.

Last time:

The people around were staring and some of his crew were getting ready to help. They didn't, though. After they saw he had stopped moving from my injection and was sleeping…

* * *

**Chapter 8: Meeting Pain**

Everyone was shocked. No one expected Law to be jumped like that. Shachi and Penguin were first to be at his side.

"The hell you do?" asked Shachi in a frantic.

"It's a sleeping sedative. It allows the person to sleep properly for 8 hours a douse. This is the only way to get him to rest," I answered. Everyone was confused.

"Why did you do it?" Penguin demanded.

"I did it as a doctor," I said. "Also, because Yuki-chan told me to." That sure got them to shut up.

Nami, the Straw hats navigator, was first to speak up again. "Why did she ask you?" she said.

"She wrote something about him having sleeping problems and that he won't go to sleep until she wakes up." I answered.

"How the fuck does she know that?" Shachi asks in both anger and surprise.

"How am I supposed to know?" Chopper answers back.

"Calm down, there is no need to fight over it. We'll just ask her when she wakes up." Nami said trying to calm everyone before someone gets hurt. "Besides, we need to get Law to a bed. He will kill us all if he wakes up on the floor."

"Oh hell, your right, he will be pissed as it is. So we don't want to add oil to his fire." Penguin said as he scrambled across the room along with Shachi. They both grabbed one arm of Law and carried him to his room.

"So," Nami starts trying to get my attention. "How is our little friend doing?"

"She's fine, except for it will scar a bit, but nothing life threatening. Trafalgar-san was very careful with removing those splinters from her back. He was so graceful and his hands were so steady. It was amazing." I said in amusement. I have to admit, it was pretty cool.

"Chopper-san, want to see something really cool?" Brooks asks as he sipped his tea. 'How he is able to is beyond me.' I was curious to see what so I nodded happily.

We walked out of the Galley and towards what seemed to be a training room. I could hear fierce fighting from inside. "What is going-" I started but was completely cut off by a slammed Luffy that actually dented the steel wall.

"How long have they been at it? It's not good to over work your body." I say while looking at both Luffy's and Bepo's wounds. They are covered all over in them, and look extremely tired.

"Well, since that girl told them. They've been at it all this time without stop." Brooks answers.

"That can't be possible. I know Luffy is inhumanly strong, but that's just too extreme. He should have dropped dead tired by now." I say. 'Well, I do say that, but come on. We're talking about Luffy here. He always proves me wrong.' I thought to myself.

"Yea, no kidding." Shachi says from behind me. I turn to see him, Penguin, Kid and some of his crew had come in.

"The hell. He's been at that for more than 12 fucking hours. How much fucking longer does he need to go?" Kid says.

"He has only made a quarter of the time he was told." Franky says entering the training room with Zoro. Zoro goes to a corner to sleep while we talk to Franky.

**Third person PV…**

8 hours later…

Everyone had finished their assigned task. A giant fluffy bear that was thrown by Luffy interrupted Zoro's nap. Nami and the other navigators took turns watching the weather. Shachi's group had gathered all the supply needed. Franky had the Straw hats ship hidden. Kid was bored out of his mind, so he went and changed places with Bepo whom apparently was knocked out by Luffy, and Law was in a blissful sleep that will last for eight more hours. Yes, everyone was doing fine, even after 20 hours of being with rival crews in a submarine. All was good until Yukiryoko woke up.

Ryoko's PV…

'Okay, so I have been asleep for 20 hours. That is too long.' I thought as I got up. 'The wound is sealed, but it's very sore right now. I should get something to eat before I head over to Luffy.' I exited the examination room and headed to the one place I smelled food: the Galley.

As I entered, the people who were there were confused and shocked to see me walking around already. I walked over to the kitchen and asked the cooks to make me something light but enough to eat. They did as asked and I sat down to eat. The others who were there were still confused, but they had gotten over their shock at least.

Once I finished eating, I asked 'Massacre solder' Killer to take me to where Luffy was. He did. We walked to a training room within the submarine. "So he's training here?" I asked Killer. He nodded an affirmative. "Seeing how the wall is bended out, he must have been fighting very hard." A smirk crept into the tip of my lip. This didn't go unnoticed by Killer since he immediately stepped away. "Oi, Killer. I suggest you tell people you pass on your way back to head to the Galley if they don't want to get caught up in this training, too," I said, my smirk widening. He nodded and got the hell away from there.

Once he was out of sight, I turned to the training room's door. I kicked it wide open yelling, "Alright Straw hat. Your light worm up is over." As I looked around at the few people there, they were all startled. Luffy was mid punch and so was Kid. They were both worn out. My smirk grew into a sadistic one. Everyone was now on high and wary alert. "Anyone who likes the way they look right now, harry up and leave. Those who don't care can stay at their own risk because I can't promise your safety."

Soon enough the room was down to five people including me. Kid, Zoro, Bepo, and of course Luffy who had tried to leave.

* * *

Me/ Sorry again for being late, and well, it seems that Law has won.

Ryoko/ why did it have to be the sadistic men? It really is not fair.

Me/ deal with it. The readers have spoken (written).

Ryoko/ but he is soooo creepy.

Law/ at least I'm better than Kid.

Me/ HOLY SHIT. Law don't come into a girls room without permission.

Ryoko/ see what I mean, Dragon-chan?

Me/ … point taken, but there is no turning back now.

Law/ *smirk* well I can't wait for our chapter together.

Me/ get the fuck out Law and don't go jumping ahead. *kicks him out and locks iron door.*

Ryoko/ at least we're safe from him for a while.


	10. Training

So sorry for the delay, it's just that I am too lazy to type plus for some reason I end up typing something else. Also, I have noticed that I said Yukiryoko was a quiet person who rarely talks so let me say that right now she is being affected by the OP world. She well eventually go back to her quiet self in future chapters. Maybe.

Last time:

Soon enough the room was down to five people including me. Kid, Zoro, Bepo, and of course Luffy who had tried to leave.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Training**

**In the training room with Ryoko…**

"Okay, listen up, maggots. It's time to have some fun." I say. They all looked rather weary of me, especially Luffy who wanted to eat. "First thing is to tell you all that we have about 52 hours until we leave." They gave each other a confused look before turning it to me. "I will explain later once we have about 10 hours left. Right now we have to get on with training the brainless rubber brat." With that, I walked over to Luffy and gave him a sharp lower jab to the stomach. It was a moment after impact that he went flying back. "First lesson: survive 4 hours against me bare handed and without devil fruit powers." Their eyes widened in shock and their reactions became slow for a millisecond, but that was a millisecond too late. I quickly went up to each of them and jabbed them.

**With Killer…**

I had left right after she warned me to stay at the Galley. 'That creepy evil grin on her face is not one to be ignored, especially when it was on the face of an emotionless person who beat a fucking warlord. A WARLORD. Just who the hell is this women.' I spotted someone turning the corner towards me. "I suggest you turn around and get as many people you see to the Galley," I said walking past him. I could tell he stopped and realized what I meant. I passed a couple more on my way and they reacted fast because as soon as I walked into the Galley, I could see most of us were there already.

Everyone turned to the door when the few others that were in the training room came into the Galley.

"So what happened?" Chopper asks from his seat.

"Yea, what made you all come here and have that look of seeing the fucking devil himself?" one of the Kid pirates adds.

"You're wrong about the devil 'himself'. It was a 'her'," Heat, from the Kid pirates states "Also, we prefer to keep our faces the way they are and not rearranged." A creepy and depressed aura was admitted by all who were there.

"So, who are the unfortunate ones stuck with Straw hat?" Penguin asks, breaking the awkward silence. The rest of the three crews arrived a moment later.

"I believe its Zoro, the Bear, and Kid," Brooks answers. Everyone turned towards him, all with the same thought going through their minds, 'They are going to die.'

"Poor them. Does anyone think they will survive?" Penguin asks. Just then there was a loud bang making the sub tremor a bit. No one answers and they all look down to the floor.

"Okay and why do we have to stay here?" Shachi asks nervously.

"Because we don't want to be reformed," Brooks answers, rather calmly at that.

"You're right," they all said together.

**Back with Ryoko…**

"Is this all you maggots?" I say as I look at them. They have been avoiding my attacks, but just barely and where tired. Luffy had the worst of the injuries since he was the one I was trying to strengthen up. Kid was badly injured too. I had not wanted to hurt him so much, but the egoistic pride of his was making him attack me even though he knows the consequences. The other two were injured but not as bad as the other two. I attacked Luffy again. He dodged only to be hit on the side. He was beyond his limits now so he didn't attack head on.

"You bitch. As if, I'm not going to lose to you. Just you wai-" Kid says before I punch him in his face. He flew a couple feet back and into the wall. Denting it the way it has only done when I hit Luffy.

I walk over to him aware that the other three are staring in confusion and shock. I pick him up by his coat and kindly say, "You call me bitch one more time you fucking bastard and I will not hold back more than 90% of my strength any more. Do you understand?" he stares into my eyes with fear and shock. He nods.

I let go and walk over to Luffy. "You have one more hour to survive. Those of you who are knocked out before then will be kicked out. After getting punished for your weakness."

As we continue I can tell that Luffy has been getting stronger. The only reason he and the others don't notice is because if where I have hit him. Even though his body is made of rubber and hard to get a solid hit, he has not noticed the weakness of his fruit. No I don't mean about the blades. It's when he stretches that a part of him becomes completely normal. Most of the time it's his neck that changes, so I aim there when he attacks. The affects lasts a couple hours but will eventually be canceled out.

We fought for an hour more and the only one out is the bear. He wasn't knocked out but just wanted to check on his captain. After all, he does have about three hours left, so I allowed him. "Alright, you three may have a half hour of rest." Not a moment after those words left my mouth they collapsed on the floor. 'I think I might have over done it a bit.' I thought as I sat down next to Luffy. Zoro was out as a light taking the opportunity for a nap. Luffy was panting hard and was too tired to even ask for food. Kid was just too tired to even shut the fuck up. I was starting to get a headache from him.

**Kid's PV…**

'this bitch is going to kill us.' I thought to myself as I looked into her eyes. I could clearly see a fierce fire in them even when her face held no emotion.

'She is a monster, that's for sure but she will make a great addition to my crew. I will definitely get her to join' I paused as I turned to her again. She had already let go of me and was walking to Straw hat. "You have one more hour to survive. Those of you who are knocked out before then will be kicked out. After getting punished for your weakness." I heard her say. 'As if I would show weakness. I'll show her just who exactly is weak.'

An hour passed by, she stopped her attacks. "Alright, you three may have a half hour of rest." Not a moment later after she said that did we collapsed. 'Damn, I didn't notice I was this tired. How the hell did I not feel how tired my body was?' I cursed in my head. I was so in my thoughts that I barely noticed the bear leave. I started to mumble some curses out loud as I stared at the metal roof. 'Just what the hell does this bitch have in mind for the remaining time?' I wondered.

* * *

Me/ again sorry for the lateness. I would like to say that I might be posting once, if I'm lucky maybe twice, a week. I know, I know, but I have schoolwork to do and because of my schedule, I am extremely tired in the afternoons.

Ryoko/ hay Dragon-chan, can I ask them that interesting question nannas-onepiece-adventure asked us?

Me/ sure.

Ryoko/ hooray, here it is: So what would you send Trafalgar Law the 'Surgeon of death' for his birthday? Please leave your responses in the reviews.

Me/ I would also like to say that I need more reviews please. I am getting the feeling that not many like my story making me go into Bepo depressed mode. (T-T)


	11. The Plan

AN/ I would like to say sorry since cause I found a little error in the story. When Ryoko told Luffy to spar for three days, I actually meant two. Also with the amount of time left in the last chapter. I was thinking of the three days and put in an extra 24 hours. It should have been 28 hours. With that you should not be confused much in this one. Enjoy.

Last time:

'Just what the hell does this bitch have in mind for the remaining time?' I wondered.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Plan**

**Law's PV…**

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was in my room. 'How did I get here?' I asked myself. Getting up I noticed that I was not as tired as I usually am all the other times. In fact, I felt great. So refreshed and alert. I got out of bed and out my door. As I headed to the Galley, I heard a loud bang and the sub was shaking a lot. "THE HELL WAS THAT?" I yelled to no one in specific as I entered the Galley. I saw that mostly every one of the three crews were here.

"Hay, Captain is awake," Shachi says as he walked over to me. the rest of my crew walking over as well.

"How are you feeling?" the little reindeer doctor asks pushing through the crowd that is my crew.

"I'm just fine, thank you, but do tell just what the hell is all this shaking?" I answered/ask. All their faces paled a bit and some were sinking on their own legs. With that, I knew the answer was not good.

"That would be Ryoko-chan's…" Penguin started, but was cut off by a rather big and violent shock.

"…training session down at training room 3," Shachi ended once the loud noise subsided a bit.

"Why exactly is she up? There is no way she could be up from that operation. Also, who are the unlucky guys that are stuck in her training?" I ask. Bepo looked at me with a sad and terrified expression.

"About a few hours before you got up there were 4 people there." Bepo said looking down. For a moment I thought someone had died by the expressions the others were showing. "Now there's only two left, Luffy-kun and Kid." I was about to ask who had died but Bepo continued before I had a chance to speak. "That swordsmen from the straw hats was knocked out at the beginning of round two. I left at the end of the first round to go and check up on you." I was quite for a few moments, glad to hear that no one actually died.

"Well, who wants to go see the training with me?" I ask. I take a quick look around to see that the color has left their faces. A grin spreads on my face. "Okay, let me rephrase that. Who wants to see Eustass get his ass handed to him?" at that a couple of them became curious.

"I would like to check on Captain-san. Reindeer-san, why don't you come just in case?" Robin, strawhat's archeologist, says turning to Chopper. The little reindeer stared at her as if she were a living ghost.

"Are you crazy or something, Robin? You'll get yourself killed if you go." Nami says from her hiding spot behind Sanji.

"It's your choice, but I'm not ganna miss the rest of it." I said as I walk out the Galley. Robin walks out after. Moments later I hear Bepo and the reindeer come behind us. We walked in silence towards the place where our dear death awaits.

**Ryoko's PV…**

As I stand there breathing a bit heavily, I saw that Luffy and Kid were about to pass out. 'Should I stop or keep going until they drop?' I asked myself. 'No I should get tougher on them since they still have about 12 hours left. Besides, they will get a small break once Law gets here. After all, he should be up by now if Chopper gave him the douse correctly.' Just as I thought, Law came in just a few moments later.

"Well, well, if it isn't Eustass 'Captain' Kid. It seems that you have had quite a butt kicking," he said as his grin turned to a sadistic smirk.

Kid was out to say something before I elbowed him in the guts. He went flying and added another dent next to the steadily growing numbers on the wall. "Don't get distracted unless you want to die." I said. I glanced at the arriving four from the corner of my eye. All but Bepo had shocked wide-eyed expressions. Law's shock quickly turned to that of pure amusement. Anyone who saw him would be creped out at how much he was enjoying this.

Luffy took this chance to attack me. I kind of felt bad so I let him hit me, once in a while. His fist connected with my shoulder as I was sent back a couple of feet. However, I dint fall to my knees much to Luffy's disappointment. He was about to lunge at me again when I held up a hand. Motioning him to stop. "You may take a break seeming as how Surgeon-san would like to talk." I said. He practically passed out when I said that.

"Why thank you, Miss Yuki," Law said as I walked to him, his smirk never leaving his face. We sat down on the ground.

"First off, you are probably going to ask why I told Chopper-san to put you to sleep. Well, it was because you needed it and I just didn't feel like waking up to play 20 questions right away." I said before he could say anything.

"Fair enough." He says. He stares at me for a moment as if debating what question of the millions he should ask first. "Why is it that you are able to move, let alone fight, so fast after having an operation that could have _killed_ any human?"

"Hmmm" 'How indeed?' I thought. '**It was because of your blood.**' I heard Demiyah say. 'Thanks,' "It's because of my '_Gift_'." I answered. He was about to ask what gift but I quickly interrupted, "Which I shall not talk about for my own reasons." He dropped the question.

"Why are you doing this?" this time Robin asked. She had a curious glint in her intelligent eyes.

"Because I really don't like the world government and pirates I actually find cool don't deserve to be killed by a robot." I answered. She looked rather confused about the robot part but didn't get to ask as Law asked the question himself.

"What robot?"

"The Pacifista?" **(sorry if I spell it wrong.) **"Don't tell me you actually thought that was the real Bartholomew Kuma?" I asked. Though hesitant, they nodded. "Well, the one you guys ran into was a fake called a Pacifista by the marines. It has knowledge of all the pirates with bounties..." I trailed looking at Chopper who was staring at me expectantly. Knowing his question, I answered, "They even know about you, 'Cotton Candy Lover' Chopper, a 50 beli pirate pet." I had to hold back from laughing when I saw his reaction. The looks on Robin, Law, and Kid's (he had finally woken up and walked over to listen) faces didn't help, but I held it anyways. I could easily tell that they were curious about how I know so much.

"How the fuck do you know it was a _Pasifista _thing?" Kid, being the oversized kid he is asks.

"…" I stare blankly at him before I turn my head. Even without seeing him, I could tell he was fuming with irritation.

"Question time is over. I need to beat everything necessary into Luffy, so please leave if you are not going to train." I said. Chopper and Bepo quickly ran out the room while Robin simply walked out.

Law had a frown on while he stared at me. I could tell he was not pleased with what I said. 'Oh well, his problem.' I inwardly shrugged. I got up looking around to see that Luffy was still sleeping on the floor where he had fallen.

"Get up maggot. It's no time to be laying around." I said loudly. He didn't move. I went over to him and stood there. Slowly I lifted my foot back and let gravity swing it down. It connected with his left side, sending him flying across the room.

**Law's PV…**

I watched her kick Straw hat-ya across the room. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face. 'She is so joining my crew' I thought. I saw Eustass look kind of relieved that she had her attention on Straw hat-ya. Well, until she turned around with him in hand and throw him at Eustass. The look on his face made me chuckle a bit earning me his attention.

"Hay, Trafalgar. Why don't you join us since you are still in the room?" Eustass said with a small smirk on his face.

"Sure, why not? This could be fun" I answered. I turned my attention to Yuki-ya who was looking at me with an emotionless face, but I could tell she was holding back a smirk.

"No weapons and Devil Fruit abilities allowed." She says. 'Fair enough' I thought.

**(2 hours later) Ryoko's PV…**

"The training is over. You can go eat now Straw hat," as soon as those words left my mouth he was already half way down the hall. Leaving a dust trail (if that's even possible on metal floors.) behind him. Law and Kid simply left quietly. I followed.

When we got to the Galley, all the crew's were off to the sides to avoid getting eaten by Luffy. Us three just walked to the kitchen and took the food that was saved from Luffy.

Once Luffy had finished devouring 50 people worth of food, Kid left with his crew, Law and Luffy sat next to me around a table, and everyone else sat on the floor or on empty chairs. They were all looking at me waiting for me to begin. "Straw Hat, you will be going to Marine Ford to save your brother, right?" the others looked at him as he nodded. "Alright. I'll be going as well."

"Why did you help us?" asked Caime, making everyone turn back to me.

"Because that's what I'm here for," was my answer.

"If I remember correctly, you were going to say something before the explosion. What was it Caime-chan?" Bepo asked.

"It was the reason Ryoko-chan smelled different to you." Caime answers.

"I smell different to you?" I ask the fury bear.

"Yes. You smell like snow and … and _dragons_." He said wary of the last word.

"That's because she's probably the last of the Draco people." Caime says. Silence landed in the room while everyone processed the information.

"What are the Draco people?" Penguin asks.

"They were a clan of humans who respected Dragons and were given the gift to be dragons in human form. They can be identified by the growling accent when they speak." Hachi answers.

'**That octopus knows a lot, but that's to be expected. Plus, that's not the only way to identify us. Our hair is a huge give away, which is way you put your hair up under the hat when we first arrived.**' 'So I did that out of instincts? That is good to know. Thanks Demiyah' "They can also be identified by their hair. It is a big give away." I told them.

"What do you mean Miss Yuki?" Law asks. Not answering him, I take off my hat and let my long silver-blue hare fall down my back. They were all surprised. Some of the Heart pirates got nosebleeds and Sanji got one, too.

"So beautiful." Nami says, the others nodded in agreement.

"Enough about me," I said trying to gain their attention, though they could not stop glancing at my hair. "Right now we need to prepare for war."

* * *

Me/ So sorry I could not update yesterday like I wanted, but I was sick.

Ryoko/ well shit happens so we hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Me/ see ya all next time and do review cause I feel unwanted when only like three reviews (if I'm lucky) are sent.


	12. Separation

AN/ some people have said that they got confused as to who was talking at the beginning of an earlier chapter, so now I will be placing the name of who starts the chapter for the ones to come.

Last time:

"Enough about me," I said trying to gain their attention, though they could not stop glancing at my hair. "Right now we need to prepare for war."

* * *

**Chapter 11: Separation**

**Ryoko's PV…**

"Prepare your bags quickly. We don't have time to waste." I yelled at them. We were preparing for our departure into the Archipelago after everyone had rested. We currently had about an hour until my set time. The straw hats had gathered a bag each with necessary things like clothe, weapons if they used any, some bandages that Chopper insisted they have, and other small things. I had my bag ready with me on the floor next to the center mast of the straw hats ship. 'It's bigger than it looks in the anime.' I thought as I glanced around.

"Miss Yuki, I just hate to bother you but do you have a moment," Law says as he walks onboard. 'Is he trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice, cause he is so failing to do so.' I rolled my eyes and stare at him.

"Yes I do have a moment. In fact, I wanted to speak to you Mister Trafalgar." I said in a sarcastic tone much like his own. Let me tell ya, it was a bad idea to challenge him if his quickly spreading sadistic smirk is anything to go by.

We stood there for a minute just seeing who would give up first. Surprisingly enough, he did, "Let's get this over with." He said. I stayed quiet showing I was ready for his question. "How is it that you know so much?" and there you have it. The one question I have been trying to avoid.

"Hu" yea I know it's a stupid answer but it helps the act. He frowns at it though.

"Don't take me for a fool. I know you have been avoiding questions about yourself." He says. I just stare blankly at him, which only seems to make him angry.

After a while of staring, I sighed, "If we meet again after the war I'll think about telling you." With that, I walk over to the waiting straw hats that finished their work a minute ago.

'Oh we will meet again.' Law thought as he walked off the Thousand Sunny.

"Where are we heading?" Ussop asks when I got over to them.

"..." I didn't answer as I walked past them towards the groves. They looked at each other before following me.

**Zoro's PV...**

As we followed behind her towards god-knows-where, I couldn't help the uneasy feeling growing in my gut. My instincts were telling me not to follow, to run the hell away from this island and not look back. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to say anything to her or the others. It was a strange voice at the back of my head, telling me to follow because it was important. That strange voice and my instincts were never wrong, but which was right when they both told me to do the exact opposite of the other? I don't know, but I'll follow her for now since she's not a threat to the others. Besides, Luffy does seem to trust her, even more than normal.

**Sanji's PV…**

She's so beautiful. I can't help but listen to her. Yet I still have an uneasy feeling about why she wants us to come back to this island with these bags. It's as if she expect us to not go back to the ship for a while. I wonder what all this is about. Oh well, can't complain when a lovely woman asks for help.

**Chopper's PV…**

I can't help but like her scent. She smells like snow and sakura* flowers, making me feel like I'm back at home. I like Ryoko-nee chan. Even so, I still feel uneasy when we set foot back on the island. Something big is going to happen. I just know it.

**Nami's PV…**

She seems nice and very pretty, too. I wonder why we have to come back onto this island. Well, at least my money is safe on the ship. Of course it is, after all, I made sure to hide it well.

**Robin's PV**

This girl is very intriguing. I want to know more about her and her people's history. I wonder if she would tell me once she grows to trust us. After all, no one can help but trust Captain-san. He does have that kind of personality. I can't wait to learn something new.

**Brook's PV… **

I wonder if she will let me see her panties. I haven't had the chance to ask yet. I'll wait a while longer before asking.

**Ussop's PV…**

Oh why do we have to come back onto this island? I have a feeling something scary is going to happen. I don't want to be here. No, I shouldn't think like this. I'm a brave worrier of the sea. This is nothing.

**Franky's PV…**

I have a 'SUPERRR' bad feeling about this. Don't know why, but I'm sure it must be nothing since the others don't seem the to notice.

**Ryoko's PV…**

We all walked in silence. We soon came across the rip off bar that Shakky owns. "We will leave Hatchi, Caime, and Pappug here with Miss Shakky," I said and turned around. I could tell the others were staring at me with confused looks, though I didn't bother. The three fish folk nodded hesitantly. Everyone left in a single file out the door. I stayed behind for a moment. Rayleigh came over to me.

"I'm sure you already know who is waiting out there for them." He stated. I nodded an affirmative. "Very well. I do trust you to lead him in the right direction from here on out. Do be careful, though. It would be a shame to lose such young ones when they still have so much ahead of them." He paused, looking at me for a moment before continuing. "That would include you as well young '_hatchling._'"

I glanced at him in surprise, but walked out to the others who were waiting for me.

**No one's PV…**

We walked for a while before someone stepped in front of us. It was none other than Bartholomew Kuma. The straw hats were shocked to see him appear out of nowhere.

They were on the defensive as quickly as they could, but Kuma was faster. He charged forcing us to split. That was our mistake. He removed his glove and asked us where we would want to go if we were to take a trip. The next thing we notice is that Zoro vanished as Kuma's palm made contact with him. Brooks was next to go. Then Ussop, Sanji, Franky, Nami, Chopper, and lastly Robin. The only two left were Luffy and Ryoko.

"W-what did you do too them?" Luffy managed to say as Kuma turned his attention to him. Luffy was so shocked he barely reacted when Kuma came after him. Wrapping his rubber arm around Ryoko's waist, he managed to get a hold of her before they were blasted through the air together by Kuma's ability.

The straw hats were now scattered. All heading for different places, far, far away from each other.

* * *

*Japanese for Cherry Blossom

Me/ I know it's late, but shit happens.

Ryoko/ do review 'cause we would like to know what you guys think.

Me/ till next chapter.

* * *

*Japanese for Cherry Blossom


	13. The Misunderstanding

Me/ I don't know all the names that were mentioned in the manga or anime so the random women that are mentioned are most likely my OCs. The old lady that is mentioned will just be named old lady. Enjoy.

Last time:

The straw hats were now scattered. All heading for different places, far, far away from each other.

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Misunderstanding**

**With Ryoko and Luffy three days later…**

We woke up to the sound of animals. It was day, but barely any sunlight got through the thick canopies of the trees.

"Where are we?" Luffy asks while looking around.

"How should I know?" I answered/asked him. 'Reading or watching the manga and anime, that's how.' I thought to myself. We have apparently arrived at Lily Island, the island of women 'Amazons would be better. If I remember correctly, we should have spent about one day getting here if what Rayleigh said is true.'

**Flashback…**

**I walked out of Shakky's bar when Rayleigh called out to me. I turned to him as he whispers something in my ear. "I forgot to tell you, but your trips will be cut shorter by two days. You will get to your destinations faster, so that it will be more convenient." He says. I nod and continue behind the others who did not notice.**

**Flashback ends.**

"I'm getting kind of hungry. Are you?" Luffy asks as we walk through the jungle.

"For the hundredth time in the past five minutes, no Luffy, I am not hungry." I said not looking at him. He whined for like what seemed like hours. "Shut the fuck up Luffy. Why is food all you ever think about?" I snapped at him. He didn't care for he was too busy staring at some mushrooms.

"Hay, Yuki-chan, do you think these are edible?" he asks without taking his eyes off them.

'Should I tell him they're bad?' I thought. 'No, I should just let him eat them like he does in the anime.' I stood there looking around, not answering his question. 'He won't listen to me anyway. Might as well not even try,' A few minutes later, the sound of Luffy falling down was heard. 'And there he goes.' I turn to see he is on the ground flat on his face. I shake my head, 'Might as well rest my body.' I lay down next to Luffy and allow myself to go into a deep unconscious state.

**Ryoko's subconscious…**

I open my eyes to see the already familiar ice cavern. "''**Nice to see you're doing well.**''" Demiyah speaks gaining my attention. I turn and stare at my other self. '**I can sense that you have some questions little one. You can go ahead and ask.**' She says with a smile on her face. I can't really see it but I can sense it.

"I have been wondering, why is it that I was brought here to this world?" I ask. Demiyah tilts her as if in thought.

When she turns back to me to tell me, I was certainly not expecting her reply, "''**Because you were originally from this world."" **she began, ""**Your parents were in danger here, so when you were born they left and went to the world you came to call reality."" **I was speechless.

'So I'm from this world then? When I think about it, it didn't feel so weird being here.' I thought. "At least I know that that world was not my real home after all. It never felt like it, no matter how long I would have spent over there, it would never be." I said. Demiyah just laid there smiling at me. Seeing her makes me want to smile, too.

**Margaret's PV…**

We were out on guard today. On our way back, we found a girl and a small beast in the jungle. The little creature was the size of a small bear cub. It was covered in light silver-blue scales. Making it stand out in the dark vibrant colors of this jungle. It was curled up next to the girl. The said girl was covered in mushrooms, so not much could be identified.

Out of pity for the young girl and beast, we carried them back with us to the village. If only we had known that in doing so would mean curtain punishment. If only we had looked closer at the one covered in mushrooms.

At the village…

"HAY, MARGARET" I heard someone call to me. I turn to see one of my fellow villagers coming my way. The little hyperactive girl happy, "How was guard duty?" she asks after catching her breath.

"It went well, Happy-chan. How was your training?" I ask, smiling at her.

"It's going gr-" she stopped mid answer as she stares at the two girls that my friends carry. "Who's that? And WHAT is that?" she asked pointing at them.

"We found them out in the jungle. We're taking them to the medics to check for any wounds." I answered.

"Can I come with you guys?"

"Sure"

We walk deeper into town. Happy was chatting all the way. Asking about what's out in the jungle, about the girl and the little creature, as well as saying things like what she was doing before coming to us. After a couple of minutes walking, we finally came to the village's medic.

"Hello girls, what can I do for you today?" Medica the doctor's assistant greeted with a smile.

"Could you check this girl? We found her out in the jungle." Marrian asks, placing the mushroom covered girl down on the examination matt.

"Holly shit, what was she thinking? Those mushrooms are poisonous." She says. Seeing our confused faces, "They slowly eat away at one's body. That allows more of them to grow out of the victim's body." She explains.

"Can you help her?" I ask a little worried.

"Fortunately, you brought her in time. Any later and she may not have lived." She answers with a small smile. My friends and I smile back.

Loliyan places the small creature on the other matt. "Can we help with anything?" Marrian asks.

"You can help remove the mushrooms from her body." Medica says as she starts removing the mushrooms. We kneel down next to her and start as well.

"Is this all we have to do?" Loliyan asks.

"Not quite. We need to get rid of the roots inside." She says.

"How?" I ask.

"It's easy." She answers. We watched as she got a match and lit the girl on fire. The girl reacted to the fire and was unconsciously rolling around the floor. We did nothing as Medica put the poor girl off. "That should do it. Now all we need to do is to clean her and bandage her other less severe wounds."

As we started to clean and dress her wounds, Happy came over to examine the girl. "What a strange girl. She looks older than I do but she's less developed. In fact, I don't think she's developed at all." She says. I had to agree with her. She was flat and her muscles could be seen more than a normal woman could. It was making me wonder if she was even a she. That little thought was proven shortly after. This girl that we had found in the jungle was actually a guy.

**Ryoko's PV…**

I woke up to see that the women from the island's village had already found Luffy and me. I was wearing a weird collar with a chain connected to the wall. The room I was in was elegant. 'If I remember right, this is Hancock's room.' I thought looking around. ""_Why do I see everything smaller?_"" I said aloud. ""_Great, now I'm back to talking in that old language._""

'**_Look at yourself. I took the time to change you into your other half, meaning me, while we were talking._**' Demiyah says. I search for a mirror to see myself. When I find one, I see that I looked just like Demiyah (Read chapter 2), except smaller than her, about the size of a German shepherd.

""_Why?"_" I asked.

'**_Because you needed to adjust to the transformation for the first time. Doing it in the middle of battle would be too risky. Besides, you're able to change back and forth whenever you like after the required time._**'

""_Which is how long?_""

'**_About 4 more hours. After that, you'll need to imagine yourself as a human to turn back. Same to turn into a Dragon._**'

""_Got it._"" Just then, someone came into the room. It was a young girl, about twelve years old. She was carrying two bowls, one with water and the other with raw meat.

"Hello. Seems your awake now, good thing I brought you something to eat." She says.

I ignore her as she approaches, 'Luffy must be in that cage already. I better get out of here and go look for him.' I thought. The girl stops in front of my laying form and places the two bowls in front of me. "My name is Happy and I'm one of the Empress's personal assistants." She said. 'She seems nice, but a bit too careless seeing as she stepped into my striking range.' I mentally shook my head in disappointment. I lay my head down and pretend to be napping do that she would go away. She did so after a few minutes of silence. I waited a bit longer to make sure no one was going to come in before I unlocked my collar with my claw. Once free, I stretched my wings and back making small crack sound. I walked over to the balcony and jumped up on the railing. 'Damn, that's a long way down. Oh well, I've survived a four-story high fall, how bad can a Twenty something fall be?' I thought. 'First thing is to pinpoint Luffy's location.' I could hear voices to my far right. As I looked, I saw a large group of women in front of a bared wall looking inside. Even from this distance, I could see a hand stretch out and grab the straw hat that a fat-looking woman was wearing. 'Guess I found him.' I got closer to the side of the railing, which faced the group's direction, 'Before I jump, Demiyah, how do I use my wings to fly?' I asked.

'**_Spread them out and let them naturally move to the beat of the wind. You'll get the hang of it quickly._**' She answers.

""Alright then."" I growl loudly as a grin spread across my scaly face. 'I wonder why I like the feeling of danger so much.' I thought as I jumped of the railing with my wings spread as far as they could go. The moment I let my wings do what they felt right doing, I was soaring the skies. Their beat was so soothing and the wind made me feel so free. I wanted to keep flying and forget about everything else, but that thought went flying as well when I heard shouting. I look down to see that Luffy had blasted himself out of the cage and was now on the run from the amazons. 'Damn, she's fast for a fat woman.' I thought as I saw her near the head of the group.

'**_You should go and help him out. After all he is your captain._**' Demiyah says reminding me of when Luffy had asked me to join his crew. I was shocked at first, but remembered that he was random like that. The others were a little surprised, too. I accepted his offer officially making me a straw-hat pirate, though I did notice Law was against the idea for no reason.

I took a dive and intercepted an arrow that almost hit him. As I lifted my body to head back up into the sky, I grabbed Luffy by the back of his new vest. It was too girly for him in my opinion. He was shocked and started to struggle to get out of my grip. I mildly tightened my grip and turned him a little so that he could see me. Upon meeting my gaze, he stopped in realization on what had him. I was about to fly off out of the village when I remembered what happens in the story line. 'Okay, so how do I get Luffy to fall into Hancock's bathroom?' I asked myself. Just then, an arrow flew past me barely hitting my right wing, also giving me an idea. 'That could work.'

I flew down, closing the distance between us and the grand bathroom. We were just above it when an arrow came flying extremely close. I moved a bit closer to it as it passed. It grazed my shoulder. It didn't hurt much, but I pretended it did. Moments after purposely stopping my wings we crashed landed inside the steam-filled room.

I landed in the water and Luffy created a mini crater on the floor. He got up quickly looking around. He saw Hancock and, just as I remember, she screamed. Her two sisters came running in shortly after with a robe to cover her up. She turned to Luffy and tried to turn him into stone with her DF ability, but failed. After a couple attempts from her, Luffy finally gets the idea to run out of there as fast as possible. He jumps out a window, but not before grabbing me from my spot in the water.

As we free fall, Hancock shots Luffy with a hardened kiss using her DF powers. Thanks to that little push, we smashed into the ground harder than before creating a nicely sized crater.

The amazons that were close by quickly came and tied Luffy and me with some ropes, well, chains for me. They took us to the big arena that was inside the village. It was mainly used for punishment to other males that ever got close to the island. Another way they used it was for sport, but I doubt that the later was the reason we were brought here.

Once we were inside, Hancock introduces herself and her sisters. She then walks down the long staircase very slowly, but I mean soooo fucking slowly that it takes almost an hour for her to get down here. I even fell asleep just sitting there waiting for her to get her ass down the fucking steps. She ends up turning Margaret, Marrian, and Loliyan to status after they tried to save us by saying that it was their fault for bringing us here in the first place. After taking another fucking hour to walk back up the steps, she commands her two sisters to fight and kill Luffy. She apparently wanted me alive as a pet, which I loudly cursed at her in that old language. Her green snake paled at my colorful vocabulary as he translated it to his master, and she in turn paled as well.

Duren the fight, I laid to the side watching as Luffy fought them. They were surprised to see him able to fight so well. Luffy even had to protect the stoned women to avoid them breaking into many pieces. He placed them behind me and ordered me to guard them. The fight kept goin as my required time slowly slipped by. 'What would happen if I turned back into a human in the middle of the fight? Would they be startled and distracted or just plain confused? I'll find out once my time is done.'

* * *

Me/ so sorry that it took so long to update. I hate myself for being late, so to make it up to you people, I've made this one longer than the rest.


	14. They call me a what?

Me/ I'm hoping to get a lot of reviews in the next few chapters so please do review.

Last time:

The fight kept going as my required time slowly slipped by. 'What would happen if I turned back into a human in the middle of the fight? Would they be startled and distracted or just plain confused? I'll find out once my time is done.'

* * *

**Chapter 13: They call me a what?**

**Ryoko's PV...**

I was planning to simply sit to the side and not get involved in the fight, but that was impossible to do. If you consider who was fighting. Luffy was jumping from wall to wall and all over the battle floor. I would sometimes catch him glancing over at the stonenefied women and me to make sure we were safe and unharmed. The fight was so long I even dosed off, but still had my sense on alert just in case.

'**_Your time is up. You are able to change back now if you wish._**' Demiyah says.

"_Alright. Time for me to get some action._" I said aloud in normal language. "OI, Captain, let me fight a bit." I called out. That gained me the attention of most women, including Hancock and her sisters. Luffy came over and stood next to me breathing a bit hard, but not nearly as hard if it wasn't for my torture training.

He looked down at me with a calculating gaze, which did not fit him at all. "Sure but no killing." He said after a moment of staring.

"I never kill." I stated which in turn made him grin. He sat down in front of the status as I stood and faced the snake sisters. They were still a bit stunned by my sudden speaking.

Seeing I was in a battle position, they snapped out of their shock. I spread my legs so I could move instantly. They made the first attack. I jumped to the right as the skinnyblond sister came. The other one came at me as I was in mid-air. I spread my wings and flyy high enough to avoid her attack. They both were shocked again when they saw my wings since I had them laying on my back blending them so they didn't show. I snickered. Why do anime people have to be so funny? I took this chance to dive down at them with front claws forward. They avoided me at the last second. Just as I thought. 'I can't have them slithering around.' I dodged the skinny sister's tail. 'About time they went on the offensive.' This time it was the other one who attacked. 'Doesn't one of them get there top burned and covered by Luffy? I wonder if I could do that…' I thought as I hovered over the arena. I looked down and saw that one of them was going to attack me and the other was going for Luffy and the status. 'Might as well try now.'

I dived down. Passing the fatter sister that was going for me. Quickly, I inhaled a deep breath and held it at the back of my throat. 'Think of the way it's supposed to come out.' Demiyah says. I spewed my held breath, but instead of air, a torrent of blue flames came out. It kind of reminded me of Drago from Bakugan, but instead it was blue flames not red.

That stopped the skinny one's attack almost instantly. The back of her shirt was burning fast. She had also gone over the edge and was holding herself with her hands, so she couldn't put out the flames before her shirt burned off.

Luffy, seeing as he had remembered that the three sisters didn't want anybody to see their backs, he jumped to cover her. He didn't have anything to put out the flames so he rapped himself around her back. He was surprised that the flames didn't burn him as if they were the skinny sister, but they did get extinguished.

During the time Luffy covered her back, the other women who were up in the stands had evacuated the arena. Once the others were gone, he let go so she could dress. By this time, Hancock had come down to her sister's side. Hancock turned to Luffy and gave him two options. One was that he could get a boat and the second would be that the stoned women would be turned back. She was expecting him to simply leave, but was surprised that he chose to help the three women instead.

They talked for a while after they were turned to normal. Hancock invited Luffy to enter her palace. Saying she had something she wished to tell him. As they left, Luffy turned to me, "Oi, Ryoko-chan, lets go." He called out. Now the others attention was on me as I strolled up to his side.

"How did it get out? I found it chained in my room when I got back. What is it, anyways?" Hancock asked Luffy while eyeing me. I gave her a displeased glare. She quickly turned to look at Luffy instead.

"She's Ryoko-chan, my newest crewmember and she's not an it, she's a Draco." Luffy said, seeming proud at that fact.

"She's a what?" Hancock questioned surprised of what I am. "You mean to tell me that she is actually one of the Draco people?" Luffy nodded happily in affirmative. What Hancock and her sisters did next was not something that I had expected for them to ever do. They got on their hands and knees respectively in front of me.

"Please forgive our hostility, great one. We did not recognize you in your beast form." The skinny sister said.

'Demiyah, do you mind clearing things to me 'cause I have no idea about this?' I ask. '**_You got me on this one. I know as much as you do about his._**' Demiyah answers.

"Do you mind explaining why you're doing this?" I ask.

"Of course, great one. We would be delighted to explain anything you want." Hancock answers with a gleam of excitement in her deep black eyes.

Luffy was confused too so we all went inside the palace. Now we were seated in a grand living room. An old lady had joined us. Everyone was seated on the sofas. Well, everyone except me. I was seated on a big throne-like seat/bed.

"What do you wish to know?" Hancock asks.

"Why are you treating me like this?" I answer/ask her.

"It's because we consider your kind to be our Goddesses." She answers. Seeing what I was going to ask, she continues. "Long ago, it was your kind that founded this village. They helped us flourish by teaching us how to fight, gather food, and survive on our own."

"What happened to them?"

"They suddenly disappeared without a trace. As if they vanished into thin air." The old lady answered this time. "The only thing that remains of them is a stone tablet within the sacred shrine in the center of the island, which is the center of the village."

"Can we go after you speak with Luffy?" I ask Hancock.

"Of course, great one." She answers.

"Stop calling me that." I ordered. She nods.

Later after she tells Luffy about her and her sister's secret, we head for the shrine. By now, I was back into my human body. The others were a bit shocked, but got over it quickly since Hancock's sisters can transform into giant snakes.

It was in the center of the city like the old lady said it was, quite large too. "Inside is the stone tablet your kind left. Since they left, no one has been able to read it." The old lady says as we entered. "Can you tell us what it means?"

I looked at the tablet. It was flat, very nicely made, and cleaner than I thought it would be. I read the words in my head first. My eyes widened at what was written. 'How can this be possible?' '**_I don't know. This _****_is the first time I've seen it._**' Demiyah says.

"What does it say?" asked the old lady as she saw my eyes widen.

"It says:

'In slumber it is,

From slumber, it shall wake.

For millennia's this flame has burned,

For eternity it shall last.

Let it shine through the sky,

In the day and night.

Let it strike fear to the darkness,

And hope to the light.

All dark shall perish,

As the silver flame dance

Across the hearts and souls of all.

For millennia's this flame has burned,

For eternity it shall last.

It is time for this flame,

To ignite the way for those who are lost in the dark.

Shine bright,

Awake from your slumber,

In the heart and soul

Of the last.'

That is all." I told them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Luffy, who has been unusually quiet, asks.

"It said something about the last. Does that mean that Ryoko-sama is the last of the Draco people?" Hancock asks.

"It appears so." The old lady answers.

* * *

Me/ Oh Me Gosh. I can't believe how early I am updating. It's like a miracle for me.

Ryoko/ maybe because you finally got your lazy ass to work.

Me/ that is soooo… true.

Ryoko/ Oh well. People please review. We want at least three reviews before we post the next chapter.


	15. Depart for Marine Fort

Last time:

"It said something about the last. Does that mean that Ryoko-sama is the last of the Draco people?" Hancock asks.

"It appears so." The old lady answers.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Depart for Marine Fort**

**Ryoko's PV…**

"Do you have today's paper?" I asked as we walked out of the shrine.

"Yes I do." "Do you have today's paper?" I asked as we walked out of the shrine.

"Yes I do."The old lady says, handing it over to me. I start to read some article in front of Luffy who, when glancing at it, snatched it from my hands.

"This can't be." He says shaking from what he had read. "My brother Ace is going to be executed." He blurts out. The old lady, Hancock and her sisters were shocked to find out that Fire Fist Ace was Luffy's brother.

With that information, Luffy asks that Hancock helps him to get to Impel Down so that he can free his brother before he is taken to Marine Fort. Hancock agrees to help if I were to agree on it, which I did.

"Thank you so much" Luffy yells as he locks Hancock in a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't break her in half, or she won't be able to help" I say. He quickly lets go and grins his infamous grin at me. A ghost of a smile passed my lips. 'Luffy's cute when he grins like that' I thought to myself. "You should inform that marine ship that you are going." I said once Hancock was back on her feet.

"I shall do it right away." She responded.

"Also, don't forget to tell them that you don't want to be disturbed when onboard their ship. That way we can plan before we arrive at Impel Down." I added. She nods.

Once the message was delivered, Luffy hid under Hancock's coat so that he could sneak onto the ship. I had transformed to my beast form, but much smaller than I had at first. I was the size of a teaspoon without the handle. Therefore, I was able to ride her shoulder without people noticing I was real.

I guess you could say we were getting ready for the fight. The ride to the prison was long yet short at the same time. Luffy spent it eating meat like there was no tomorrow. I stayed in my beast form sitting on a pillow the whole ride. Yea, that doesn't sound like getting ready but that's the Straw hats way to do things.

"Where you place all that meat is a mystery to me." Hancock said as she stares at Luffy weirdly.

"It's a mystery that will never be solved." I say adding my opinion.

"What are you two talking about?" Luffy asks looking up with his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunks.

"Nothing." We both answer.

"How much longer till we get there?" Luffy asks.

"Like 4 more hours." Hancock says. Pleased with the answer, Luffy continues to stuff his face. "Ryoko-sama, why do you stay with such a man?"

"He's my captain. Plus, he makes life interesting." I answer.

"I could never allow myself to be with a man for such a long time. My pride would not allow it." She comments.

"Men are not all bad. You just have to find the right one." I said.

'**Such advice coming from you? You ****should not say such things when you yourself do not have any experience in it.**' Demiyah says in my head.

'I don't even know where it came from.' I told her. 'Let's not dwell on that subject.'

'**Very well, but we will talk this over another time.**' She huffs as she returns to slumber in the back of the snow cavern.

There was a knock on the door and Hancock went to check who it was.

"Who disrupts my time?" she hissed at the men. He had hearts in his eyes when he saw Hancock. Typical, since she was titled the most beautiful women in all the seas.

"I'm sorry Empress, but I was told to tell you we will be arriving in about 30 minutes." The man said.

"Very well. I'll be out then." She answered him. He swooned at her 'angelic voice', as he puts it. She closed the door and walked over to the now sleeping Luffy.

"Luffy, wake up. It's time to go and save Ace." I said.

"I'm ready." He says as he gets up abruptly, almost hitting me with his head.

"Listen Luffy and remember what I'm about to tell you." I say. He nods his head and sits cross-legged like a little kid. "When we get inside you're going to head for Ace while I have to do something ealse. Got it?" he nods.

Once the ship docked, we got ready to leave. Luffy got under Hancock's coat while I sat on her shoulder without moving.

"Empress Boa Hancock, welcome to Impel Down." Said the Chief Warden. He was a large man, easily three times bigger than the normal human. He had sharp looking teeth and a thick beard. Wore a black uniform with a red shirt underneath as well as bat like wings.

'If I remember correctly he has a DF. The Doku-Doku fruit*, a paramecia type.' I thought as I stared at this behemoth of a man.

'**Try and get a sample of his strongest poison.**' Demiyah piped in.

'Why should I?'

'**You will be able to create an even stronger poison that could kill even him as well as antibodies to counter his.**'

'Good enough.' During my little talk with Demiyah, we were taking inside. "Boa-chan, could you ask him to show you his strongest poison of his DF ability? Make it sound normal and just plain curiosity on your part." I whisper in her ear.

"Hai." She whispers back. "Mister Chief Warden, I have heard that you have a unique ability. Could it be a DF?" Hancock asks.

"Why yes it is. I have the Doku-Doku fruit." He says rather proud.

"May I see your strongest poison?" Hancock asks.

"Why?" he asks a bit cautious.

"I always liked the color they give off. It's just so beautiful." She replies. 'She's a quick thinker.' That little comment made the Warden blush slightly. He puts his right hand forward and it turns into a pink poison. "Such beauty." Hancock complements with a fake smile. That made him turn his head. Taking the chance that he's not looking, I quickly fly over and take a mouth full, which would be a spoonful, of poison. He doesn't seem to notice that he has lost part of his poisonous finger. That's just a bonus for me.

"Alright Luffy, I'll be leaving now. We'll meet up later." I whisper to him.

"Okay, be careful." He whispers back. With that, I fly high so not to be spotted. I dash through the air to my destination.

* * *

*Doku-Doku fruit = Venom-Venom fruit

Me/ Sorry people about taking so long. I've been lazy lately.

Ryoko/ What's the point of setting due dates if you're not going to make them?

Me/ I don't know.

Ryoko/ O.O


	16. Sneaking around Impel Down

Last time:

"Okay, be careful." He whispers back. With that, I fly high so not to be spotted. I dash through the air to my destination.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Sneaking around Impel Down**

Ryoko's PV…

As I flew through the halls, I spotted a hook that had many keys dangling from it. 'Those could help later.' I thought as I swooped down to get them. Once they were secured around my neck, I continued towards the Warden's room.

It was a large room with a desk at the center. There were two bookshelves lining the right wall. The other was a large board with many wanted posters on it. "I wonder what pirates are on there." I growled in my ancient language. I flew over there. Most wanted posters on the left had a large red X across the pictures. 'I'll take a guess and say that those are captured pirates who are here.'

'**You're right. Look at those newer one near the center. That's Mr. 2 A.K.A. Bon Clay and that Crocodile guy that controls sand like Gaara from the Naruto anime.**' Demiyah says.

'You had to compare them. Now every time I watch Naruto Crocodile will pop into my head when I see sand.' I pouted. Yes, I _pouted_ because Gaara is my favorite character in that anime. 'Enough of that. I doubt I'll ever watch it again considering where I am right now.' I was about to turn around when Demiyah told me to wait.

'**Look at the newer wanted posters. The ones that just arrived.**' I look to see a certain person on a wanted poster. Looking closer the person was on top of a robotic body, crouched and ready to jump off. The person had a hat holding back all their hair, a long coat and long pants. The shirt had a hole in the stomach area showing scales instead of skin. The poster said:

**Yuki 'Dragon' Ryoko**

**Wanted **

**Dead or Alive**

**200,000,000 B**

'You have got to be kidding me. There's no way I'm worth that much.'

'**Come on, it's not that bad.**'

'I know my picture looks awesome. It's the amount on my head that I'm surprised about. 200 million belis is way too much for my first bounty.'

'**Not if you think about it. After all, you did single handily defeated a pacifista, survived a 4 pound-C4 explosion at about 20 feet away, and also fought on par with the real Bartholomew Kuma.**'

'Yea, you're right, but I still think it's too high.' I took my poster and flew over to the book shelves. Turning into my human form, I started to read through the books. It only takes me once to read or see to remember what it says or how it looks.

'**What are you looking for?**'

'Some type of book that can tell me legends, myths, and prophesies. Also, history, geography, medical stuff, science, herbal data, those types of books.'

'**That's understandable.**' By the time I was done reading the 500+ books on both shelves, the door was opened.

'Shit.' I jumped up to the ceiling and got on top of one of the beams.

Two men walked in, or rather, one was dragged in. 'Is this the part were Bon Clay changes into what's his face?' Sure enough, it was Bon Clay the one carrying the other person. I had to look away, not because his face could kill you is you look at it, but because he was changing and I do not want to be scarred so early in life.

"Okay, this should do it." I heard him whisper to himself. When I look back, I see that he has finished dressing. He was about to leave when I dropped down from my hiding spot. He was startled and almost screamed of I had not covered his mouth. "Bo bar bou?" he asked as I kept him quit to listen for approaching footsteps. None came so I retrieved my hand. "Who are you?" he whispered. He was shaking in fear.

"Yuki Ryoko. Came with Straw hat." I answered shortly. He was more relaxed after I said who I came with. He understood what I meant and stopped shaking. "Tie him up. We can get more time in case he wakes up." He didn't argue and did what I ordered. "Where?" I asked. For some odd reason, he understood me.

"They're just outside the door." Without saying anything else, I turned and went over to the door. When I opened it I found Luffy and some guy with a big red nose. 'That must be Buggy.' They looked at over at me when they heard the noise.

"Ryoko-chan?" Luffy started, but I cut him off by putting a hand over his mouth. Everyone froze at my actions. I listened closely for any sound indicating that someone was coming, but all I heard was the rhythm of our breaths. I slowly let go of Luffy and stepped away from him.

"Ryoko-chan, are you done with what you came here for?" Luffy asks after turning around.

"Not quite Captain. I'll be going now so be careful." I reply. "Before you go, do try and avoid the Warden."

"Why?" he asks.

"He uses poison and I have yet to finish making the antidote for it." I respond a bit irritated though I didn't show.

"Okay, thanks for the warning. You be careful, too." He says as he runs down the hall. The other two close behind.

I turned on my heels and sprinted the other way. It took me some time before I finally found the stairs going up. As I made my way up the stairs, I could hear a commotion going on. I stopped abruptly when I felt a sudden tremor. 'That has to be Luffy.' I thought to myself as I continued to climb.

When I got to the top, I saw that there were only four doors up here.

Slowly walking to one of the doors, I listened to see if there was anyone on the other side. When I heard nothing, not even the sound of someone's breath, I opened the door. Caution in every inch as I set foot inside, no one was in sight. Once I looked around, I noticed it was some kind of record room. It was filled with files on every inmate in this prison. The desk at the center of the room was somewhat messy, but one file stood out in that mess. As I took a closer look, I saw that it was Ace's file. It showed who he was, the crew he was in, his position in it, his fighting abilities, information on his DF, sea of origin, and even family members. Of course, his parents where unidentified, but it stated that Luffy was his sworn brother. How they knew that was a mystery to me. Inside his file, there was his first wanted poster and the ones he got after that until now. There was also the date and time that he was going to be taken away from Impel Down to Marine Fort. It was today, in about an hour. As I remembered that Luffy was going to be late to stop him from being taken away, another tremor erupted. This one was bigger than the first couple I've been feeling. That only meant he was fighting the Warden. 'That idiot. Didn't I tell him not to fight him?' I cursed in my head.

'**No, you only told him to try and avoid that man and you warned him about his abilities.**'

'Oh right.' I face-palmed. 'Shit. I have about half an hour before they reach Ivankov. Better hurry and check the other rooms before heading out.'

* * *

Me/ I know it takes a while for me to update and I'm sure people are wondering when Law is going to come in so let me tell you this: I'M NOT SAYING.

Ryoko/ you're so mean Dragon-chan.

Me/ don't act as if you aren't happy with the slow pace. Just admit that you want to see Law-kun soon.

Ryoko/ *Vain poops*as if I want to see that sadistic, egotistical, psychotic man.

Me/ I wouldn't say that.

Ryoko/ and why not?

Law/ because I'm standing right behind you.

Ryoko/ *terns nervously* well readers please do review. I'm ganna go run like hell dragging Dragon-chan down with me if Law ever catches me. FAREWELL FOR NOW. *Sprints out like the devil is chasing her*


	17. Surprise at Impel Down

I'm going to give you a heads up that the story may not follow neither the manga nor the anime. I know I should have said this at the beginning but I forgot. This is after all my first fanfic so if you have a problem, deal with it.

Last time:

'Oh right.' I face-palmed. 'Shit. I have about half an hour before they reach Ivankov. Better hurry and check the other rooms before heading out.'

* * *

**Chapter 15: Surprise at Impel Down**

**Ryoko PV…**

I ran down the stairs. Knocking out any guard I pass. They already knew there were intruders so I didn't need to hide myself.

Finally reaching the right level of this prison, I dashed through the snow. 'That place should be around here somewhere.' I thought as I looked through the snow covered forest. 'Sight won't help me here. I'll use my nose to find Luffy. After all, what animal couldn't smell the meat scent from him?' I stop, sniffing the air around for directions. 'There it is.' I sprinted through the snow towards where the smell was the strongest.

When I get there I see that Bon Clay was carrying Luffy, though he collapsed. Quickly making my way to their side I see that he's still conscious.

"Y-you're that g-girl," He stutters out, due to his body being frozen. I nod in confirmation, also shushing him to.

My head shoots up when I catch the sound of approaching footsteps. Looking around I spot Ivankov's men/women coming towards us. I quickly turn into my mini Dragon form and hide inside Luffy's tattered red vest. Once hidden, I inject Luffy with the antidote, which I created, via a bite to the neck.

When they got close to us they started talking about how we ended up here and who we were. They saw that Luffy was severely injured and possible poisoned, so they took him along with Bon Clay to their secret hideout. Never did they notice that I was here.

When we arrived, people were arguing about something. Then a loud male scream came that slowly turned feminine. Not long after words a blond woman came running out covering her exposed breasts and holding up way too large pants. 'That must be the 'GUY' that was turned into a woman by Ivankov. Well that sucks for him, but now he won't complain about women becoming bitchy every month.' I thought as 'she' ran past us.

The men carrying us turn to enter the room, not caring about what just happened. "Ivankov-sama, we found these two outside in the snow, both injured and one possibly dangerously poisoned. What shall we do with them?" one of them asks. I look to who he was addressing to see very disturbing… person? I can't even describe what it is. It was tall with an afro styled purple hair, an arrow pointed chin, kind of muscular, and was dressed in a pink bodysuit that barely covered it with long fishnet-like socks covered with ballet shoes and a purple fish net cape to finish off.  
'Okama Queen is definitely the best name for Ivankov.' I thought, as I kept examining him, not really caring if they found me. Ivankov spotted me but didn't say anything. "Take them to the back room. They need to be bandaged up and rest." He commanded.

"What about checking for poisoning?" the man from earlier asks.

"No need. The poison has already been countered by his little friend." Ivankov replies.

"Who do you mean?"

"You can come out now. I know you know I already know you're there." Ivankov asks me as he turned to me. Seeing as I was already discovered, I might as well come out.

"How did you know?" I asked as I flew out from under Luffy's vest. The people around me shocked at seeing my mini Dragon form, even Ivankov was surprised.

"I couldn't help but feel as if I were being watched and I just so happened to see the light gleam from your eyes." He answered after recovering from his shock.

"The hell is that thing?" some random 'guy' yells earning a death glare from me. He fainted at the intensity.

"Mind your manners. You shouldn't insult such a divine creature." Ivankov states.

"If you don't mind, please help my friends already and don't call me 'divine creature' again." I said shifting my glare to him. He flinched but was able to stay standing.

"Very well. Tend to them." Ivankov commanded the guy who was behind me.

The man nods and picks up Luffy. Once he was out of the room, Ivankov turned to me, "Why are you here?" he asks.

"to rescue my captain's brother." I answer.

"The straw hat's brother? Why?" he continues. By now he we were in another room, sitting at a table.

"He's my captain. I don't desobay, but I'm here out of my own free will." That seemed to please him enough so he asks his next question.

"Who are you? It's obvious that you're nor from here."

"Your right." I transformed back into my human form which startled him His eyes were wide at what I just did. "My name is Ginhitomi Yukiryoko. Call Yuki or Ryoko if you want."

"Alright, Yuki, who exactly is straw boy's brother?"

"Portgas D. Ace" his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"you got to be kidding me. Straw boy should give up on this. There's no way he can save someone who is supposed to go to Marine Ford for execution." He shrieked at me. I simply stared at him blankly.

"There's no way to change his mind once its set on something. That's just the way he is. He will not give up. Neither will I."

"Why go through so much trouble? It's impossible."

"You wouldn't know if you don't try." He just stared at me dumbstruck. Before he was able to say anything I continued, "Luffy should wake up in about half an hour. You have till then to think things through." With that, I walk out the room, but before I make it far I turn around, "I almost forgot. Could you have a table full of food by the time Luffy wakes up? He tends to be very hungry when he wakes up."

**Third persons PV…**

Half an hour went by very slowly for Ryoko. She was just outside the entrance in the cold snow. Watching and thinking. Thinking about how she should change the way the execution turns out. She may be unable to stop Ace from being taken to Marine Ford, but she sure as hell was not going to let him die. He's innocent about his father's 'crimes', as the government likes to say, since he wasn't even born when Gol D. Roger was executed about twenty years ago. An infant being born already hated, unloved, and feared was something unforgivable. She would make everyone of those who hurt Ace pay, especially his grandfather who was simply going to watch and didn't even try to stop the execution.

Now that Luffy has awakened and eaten, they set out to finish what they started. Ivankov had also agreed to help. So we all went on, on towards the lowest level of Impel Down. The level that held the most dangerous criminals of all, but what they saw once they finally got there was not what they had expected. They looked around and found that one cell was just recently emptied of a certain raven-haired fire-wilder. Dread fell upon those who came to rescue that man, but Ace was already gone.

* * *

Me/ sorry if it's not that good but I have had lots of tests this week. not to mention all the art projects.

Ryoko/ well this chapter is finally up. Hopefully Dragon-chan will be able to finish this arc in the next one.

Me/ any comments or complains please write in the Reviews. Goodnight.


	18. Race to Marine Ford part 1

Me/ Okay I don't know if I have said this before but I'm not going to write this as it is in the manga or anime for two reasons. One: it's annoying to go back and forth from watching/reading to typing. Two: I do believe I have already gone out of the time line, but do not worry because I will type events to be closely the same to what really happened. So with that, please do not bitch me about that if I do take a major detour from the story from time to time.

Ryoko/ on with the story.

Last time:

They looked around and found that one cell was just recently emptied of a certain raven-haired fire-wilder. Dread fell upon those who came to rescue that man.

Ace was already gone.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Race to Marine Ford part 1**

**Third Person's PV…**

They were now running back up the levels of Impel Down after finding out that Ace was already gone. All were panicked as they tried to not think of the worst that could have happened by now. New prisoners had joined from the lowest level. Crocodile and Jimbe, who were both once part of the seven warlords of the sea, had joined and were now running towards the exit of that tower of terror. One for the simple reason to save a dear friend, the other for the reason to get a chance to fight a Yonkou, but their destinations was the same.

Luffy and friends where so desperate to get to Impel Down as soon as possible, that they didn't care if they were now seen. Not that it mattered to Luffy in the first place.

Ryoko was at the front leading the group of around fifty or so prisoners. Along with Ivankov and his men and Luffy, there were a good 100 people in this mass.

On the way out of Impel Down, the Warden tried to stop them. He was surprised that Luffy was alive after getting poisoned by him. The battle was fierce and in the end, the warden was turned into a woman by Ivankov. The sight was one to be seen. 'She' looked very pretty and looked cuter when 'she' became embarrassed and blushed. All the other marines were love stricken. That gave them the chance to escape. Well, that was the plan until black beard appeared, but that didn't hinder them much. Luffy punched him square in the face and knocked him out cold. Black beard's crew was shocked and couldn't react until they were well out of sight. They were able to make it out of Impel Down and stole a marine ship to reach Marine Ford, but it was somewhat far to reach the ship they wanted to steal. Everyone who didn't know or even notice Ryoko's presence were surprised when she transformed into a hybrid version of her Dragon self. She looked human for the most part but had sharp fangs and claws, along with the scaly wings and tail. Her eyes, too, became that of a reptile. She took flight towards the ship along with Jimbe, who swam, and Crocodile, who flew as sand in the wind.

The moment they landed on board, all marines froze in the place they stood. They slowly turned to face the three intruders, but paled at the sight. Crocodile smirked, Jimbe looked like he had a frown but that's normal for him, and Ryoko was neutral. In less than three minutes, the marines were out cold and thrown overboard.

The escapees watched in awe at them. Only one thought went through their heads, 'They're inhuman.' Which was true for two of the three people.

As soon as the ship was close enough, the rest of the escapees boarded. Making sure to keep some distance between them and the three. Well, all except Luffy and Ivankov.

**Let us see how the marines are doing after so many prisoners escaped…**

They were in shook and panic. Marines where running around. Some were out cold and others were frozen in place from shook. The Warden was also in a panic attack. Since she was a woman now, none of the underlings followed her orders. Well, all who weren't love stricken. All who were, were trying to calm her down before she released a mist of poisonous gas.

All was a mess until someone mentioned another person who didn't even looked neither concerned nor interested in fighting them. That same marine said that person had left a paper behind. The marine showed it to the Warden who, when she saw it, went back to the strict Warden personality before being turned into a woman.

She ordered them to gather the videos of what happened and to take it to her office. Being caught off guard by the sudden change from hyperventilating to authority, they quickly did as ordered. Curious marines went up to their superior and asked about what was on that paper that was left behind. The Warden simply showed them the paper. It was a wanted poster with some red colored writing on it.

What was originally on it was:

**Yuki 'Dragon' Ryoko**

**Wanted **

**Dead or Alive**

**200,000,000 B**

Over it in red was a small letter:

**_You marines forgot to put that I'm in the straw hats crew and also, the bounty is way too big in my opinion. _**

**_~Ryoko_**

That got all the marines attention. Therefore, that person that was here was the 12th supernova. That information hit them hard. They snapped into attention and began to work under the order of their 'female' Warden.

**Back to the prisoners…**

They were now resting their bodies as the ship steadily closes in on Marine Ford. There was small chatter when a sound was heard.

_'Garu-garu-garu. Garu-garu-garu' _(Me/ I do not know how it really sounds.)

"Where's that coming from?" someone asks. Everyone started to look around for the sound. All their attention was drawn to a small compartment in the main mast. When they opened it, they saw that the sound was coming from a phone snail.

"Is anyone going to answer?" another guy asks. No one made any move to answer. Well, no one except Luffy.

"Hello?" Luffy asks.

"Pirates, we know you have hijacked this marine ship and are heading towards Marine Ford with around 100 men. We would like to say that your efforts are in vain. There is no possibility in getting here." A marine spoke through. Some pirates were freaking out about their luck and shit.

"So?" Luffy responded bluntly. Everyone sweat dropped at his reaction.

"You are unable to pass the gate of justice. It can only be opened from the inside, so we are saying to either surrender or die out there." The marine said, annoyed at Luffy. After calming down a bit, he continued, "Monkey D. 'Straw Hat' Luffy, Buggy 'The Clown', Yuki 'Dragon' Ryoko, we consider you scum to be the worst there so surrender now, or face the seven warlords of the sea and the three admirals: Aokiji, Kizaru, and Akainu."

"Why me?" Buggy yelled.

"Who is this 'Dragon'?" Crocodile asks kinda pissed since he was considered one of the weak people on board.

"Buggy 'The Clown', did you really think you were not going to be found out soon? We know that you used to be in the pirate kings crew." The marine responded to Buggy's yelled question, which was heard through the snail. Some pirates screamed in shock and others started to praise him. Crocodile's question was not heard by the marine, but those around him did and started to question about it. When Luffy heard the question, it finally clicked in his mind about what the marine was talking about.

"Ne, Ryoko-chan, was it you the marines were talking about?" Luffy asks the girl. Every one turned to whom Luffy was talking to and they saw that a young person was sitting at the head of the ship. "That's right, captain" answers a feminine voice, but it overflows with power. All who are present just stare in shock unable to do anything. Their minds were blank from any though other than staring at the person whom they never noticed was there with them from the very beginning.

* * *

Me/ sorry for being way late. I was very busy last week so I never got around to posting until now.

Ryoko/ *knocks Dragon-chan out from behind* sorry but I'm gonna tell you readers something that Dragon-chan did not want to tell you. Tomorrow Nov. 6 is Dragon-ya's birthday.

Law/ hay dragon-ya I brou- *stares at Dragon-ya* Ryoko-ya, why is Dragon-ya knocked out on the floor?

Ryoko/ She did not want to tell the readers that it's her birthday tomorrow, so I knocked her out to avoid getting attack while telling.

Law/ you do know that when she wakes up, you are so going to get your ass kicked.

Ryoko/ oh shit *Runs away to hide*

Law/ since I'm the only one left I'll tell you guys off. Please R&R.


End file.
